Tainted
by Mel6
Summary: Silence is Golden... Harry Potter is left Mute, and Draco Malfoy deaf under the strange affects of an old curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

---

**Tainted**

_-I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known-_

_Green Day_

No one was sure what to make of any of it.

It had been three long, hellish weeks. Weeks where no one was sure of anything. Three weeks where the savior of the wizarding world had disappeared.

Things were already so frightening. You Know Who had taken it into his own to order raid after raid. With the death of Albus Dumbledore their world had come to a stand still. No one could step into his shoes and without him, those faithful floundered for support they could not find. Witches and Wizards died. Muggles were caught up and soon it would all spill into their world. There was nothing that could be done.

When news leaked out that Harry Potter was missing, he'd already disappeared for a week. A sketchy article reviled that his muggle home was destroyed. The three bodies of his Muggle family found, destroyed practically beyond recognition. Nothing remained of the place that Mr. Potter had called home for seventeen years. It was speculated that He Who Must Not be named had found the house and destroyed it. After all, what other explanation could there be? And with no sign of Mr. Potter, the worst was assumed.

However, the raids were starting to follow a distinct pattern by this point. Not random slaughter as it had been. Instead, they too seemed to be searching for the Boy Who Lived.

Everyone could only wait. Those who had an eye for these sorts of things kept their ear to the ground, waiting for the merest whisper of Mr. Potter's reappearance. Those who knew him well searched. Those who wanted him dead slaughtered in the hopes of drawing him back out.

Ginny Weasely's broken body being strung from the roof of number 12 Grimmauld Place was thought to be enough of an incentive. He still did not appear.

With the world falling apart, Hagrid, the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, woke early one morning to the sound of tapping against his door. Fang was snuffing at the door, not barking happily, but not growling either. Still Hagrid had gone the door, wand in hand, opening it slowly.

Harry Potter stood on his doorstep.

Hagrid didn't say anything, staring in shock at the small slip of a boy that stood before him. He wore a white shirt that was some sizes too big, probably belonged to his cousin on later thought. Only one button remained and was hanging on a very loose bit of string. It was opened all the way, blackened from smoke, singed by fire. There was dried blood soaked into the hem, splattered all over the fabric.

He looked as if he hadn't eaten for the three weeks he had been missing, frail beneath the one piece of clothing. His glasses remained, one lens shattered in a spider's web, hanging to the frame. Patches of his hair were missing, but all though his seemed blackened my smoke and smudged with dirt, there was not a scratch on him. Except his scar, which was dripping fresh blood down his face.

Hagrid did not stop to think, grabbing the swaying boy in a crushing hug he fell to his knees, sobbing into his neck. Time stood still and it took a long time until Hagrid realised Harry was not holding him back. That there were no shared tears. That Harry Potter had not made a sound since Hagrid had seen him.

---

"Harry!"

Hagrid woke in his armchair at the startled gasp. He blinked groggily as he realised the pre dawn light was spilling into his hut. He glared at Fang, who was lying on Hagrid's big bed where Harry should have been still sleeping.

"Some guard dog ye'v turned out ta be!" Hagrid grumbled, not really blaming the dog. It was hard to, they'd both become too use to Harry's silence; they both had fallen into the quiet as well. Days had pasted and Hagrid hadn't been able to bring himself to let anyone know that Harry was safe and sound.

Because he didn't think Harry was safe, or sound. He still had not made a sound. His eyes had only just started to show a spark of life. He was only just reacting to his own name. With every day that passed, Hagrid promised he'd owl McGonagall or that he'd floo to the Order of the Phoenix's temporary headquarters. Each day it got harder. Harry was coming along fine without all the fussing; soon he'd be himself again.

The only time he'd shown any real life was when Hagrid had tried to get the big white shirt from him. Hagrid had only wanted to wash it, but Harry's reaction had been violent. His eyes had widened, his skin going an ashen colour. His mouth had distorted in a soundless scream. Then the wind picked up, slamming his door practicly off its hinges, sending Fang scurrying under the bed. Hagrid could feel razor sharp barbs slash through his clothes and skin. Harry's eyes had begun to roll back, only the whites showing, when Hagrid took a step back, letting go of the clothing.

Harry had slumped to the floor at that point and didn't wake for a few hours.

Hagrid had been shaken, unable to do anything but fix the door he the sat and watched the young man who had become his friend sleep. If Harry could not look after himself, Hagrid resolved, he'd look after him. When he woke Hagrid soaked the shirt with Harry still in it, giving the wizard a much needed clean at the same time. Harry allowed himself to be dressed in some pants that Hagrid found, but the shirt stayed. Hagrid tacked the sole button into place and found others to sew back on. Harry ate very little, but still it the giant had been relieved to see him eat something.

Harry didn't speak, or even smile, but Hagrid was beginning to see a little spark in those eyes when Harry had refused too eat any of the sprouts he had cooked with dinner. Then again when it had rained a little the morning before. He hoped beyond all else that it was the old Harry coming back, and leave this little marionette behind.

He hoped his patients had not been wasted as young Hermione Granger stared in shock on the other side of the door.

She fell forward; Harry took a step back, in reflex. He would shy away from any touch now. Hermione held onto the baggy trousers, her forehead resting against his knees as she sobbed brokenly. Hagrid knew Harry's disappearance had frightened everyone. But none more so then his best friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley.

Harry just stood there, watching her, his eyes showing a faint spark before it died away. Hagrid could only wonder if it was Hermione or her tears that sparked a reaction from him. It was gone now though and Hagrid sighed, standing, putting the kettle on and getting some porridge ready. He gave Hermione time to cry, his reaction had been much the same after all.

"Where have you been?" She breathed into his knees. "Merlin Harry, where have you been?"

Hagrid tried not to be disappointed when Harry didn't answer. Sighing Hagrid hunted for a third mug. Harry could smell the tea as Hagrid strained it and he slipped from Hermione's grip, padding through the house to sit at the table. Hagrid smiled gently, ruffling his hair as he gave him his cup. When he was sure Harry was actually drinking and not just sniffing the burning liquid, he went to Hermione.

She was staring at Harry, tears still leaking from her eyes and her mouth hanging open. Hagrid knelt beside her, stroking her hair that had grown longer over the summer.

"Come hav' some tea 'Mione." He was able to pick her up, setting her lightly on her feet. He closed the door, leading her to the table. She watched Harry but he ignored her, as he had Hagrid the last few days.

"Harry?" She sounded very lost as she spoke, "what happened to you?"

"He doesn't speak 'Mione, not a word." Hagrid he put a bowl in front of both of them. Hermione didn't even look at it while Hagrid sat beside Harry, trying to get him to eat the food. "He doesn't even react ta anythin' anymore. Not his name or the sound of me voice."

"He needs a medi witch, Hagrid." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, her practicality kicking in. "They'll help him-"

Hagrid snorted, Harry took another spoonful of the food. "Try reparin' those glasses, 'Moine."

Hermione stopped, noticing the glasses that balanced on Harry's nose were shattered. She wondered why Hagrid had not done the spell himself; all first years learnt it back to front. She cast the spell absentmindedly. Nothing happened. She blinked and cast it again, and then a third time to be sure. She looked at her wand as if it had failed her.

"It won't work," Hagrid told her, "I've tried a hundred times. An' there's not a scratch in him, but he was covered in soot like he'd been through fire. His scar was bleedin' too when he got here. He won't let me take off this shirt either; it's the only time he reacts to anything." Harry moved away from the next spoon, he'd eaten half the bowl though so Hagrid didn't press the issue. "Whateve' happened to Harry, no spells can fix."

Hermione stared at Harry, he really did appear fine and well, except there was no smile, no interest in anything around them. "There must be someone who can help you." It was doubtful, with the war resources were thin. So many wizard, witches and Muggles were dead. Even if they could think of someone there was really no way they could spend what could take years to cure Harry. If only Dumbledore was still-

Gasping Hermione's eyes widened, "Hagrid! I almost forgot! They've found him!"

"Him?" Hagrid looked perplexed, his bushy eyebrows drawing together. "Who?"

"Draco!"

Behind her something shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

---

Tainted Chapter 2

-I want to hold you high

And steal your pain away-

--- Seether

At times the whole world revolved inwards.

Usually his world revolved outwards. Who to impress and what to wear. The right thing to say and the person to shun. It was easy to do; his life had always been like that. Please his playmates, his classmates, and his mother. His father. And then HIM. He was the hardest to please; he was also the one who had come closest to breaking him. That would make him laugh if he ever realised.

Now, none of that mattered anymore. The whole world could fade away and it wouldn't matter. Being in dark places had always done that. There always had to be light, sun, star or flame; it didn't matter. If there couldn't be light there had always been someone with him, he was never, ever, alone in the dark.

He could have only been here hours, but it started to feel like days. Maybe even years.

He had started screaming some time ago.

He wasn't much too look at anymore. Once proud and haughty expression long gone, twisted in fear. His pale skin was dirty, his cheeks dripping with blood where his fingers had started digging into his skin. What had been fine and soft hair was like straw, muddy. His grey eyes were unfocused and panicked, the pupil almost too big for his eye. He knelt, curled into a little ball around himself, hands pressed against his ears. They could have been blocking out his own screams or something else entirely.

Draco Malfoy was a broken boy.

---

"They say he was found in a raid."

"A kid? He can't be any older then my girls!"

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you, but they say he's responsible for the whole Hogwarts mess."

"I thought it had to be something like that, why else would a school boy be down here, you know? How long have they been questioning him for?"

"No one's in there, he's been screaming like a banshee for a few hours now."

"And you haven't silenced him?"

"They want us to be able to hear anything he could confess to. You know what these procedures are like."

"I guess, it'd drive me batty though. They took his wand from him right?"

"Of course, officially broken and everything."

"Oh, he's stopped. Do you reckon everything's ok?"

"Yeah, probably just passed out. If they find him guilty he'll be killed."

"Poor tyke, probably deserved it though, getting involved with that dark magic's always dicey. Cant be too careful who your friends are anymore."

"Shame that."

---

"Are you hurt?"

Draco looked up, his screaming stopping. He knew who he was looking at, though he didn't quiet believe it.

"How are you here, Potter? You can't Apparate this deep into the Ministry."

The figure shrugged a little, bowed at the waist over Draco's kneeling body. He wore a billowing white shirt, his glasses askew and one lenses splinted. His skin seemed to glow in the bits that weren't covered in splattered blood. It took a moment for Draco to realise Potter wasn't actually there, he was either a ghost, or projection of his soul. In this place Draco couldn't be sure, in the dark Potter could be a figment of his breaking mind.

"Are you in any pain?"

Draco nodded silently. He wasn't really speaking, his mouth wasn't moving. It echoed inside his mind though, it felt wonderful, like his mother use to whisper to him in the dark.

"There's a curse on the both of us."

"A curse?"

"If you let me I can make it easier."

"You're daft. Are you sure you're Potter? He'd never help me."

There was a short smile. "I wouldn't, would I? But things change, and without you I'm stuck in this curse too. So to help you, helps me too."

Draco stared at the figure of his nemesis for a long moment. "They're going to kill me."

"Then all hope dies. Let me save us."

For the longest time Draco stared at the shredded skin under his fingernails. "What do I have to do?"

"We have to both live in silence for a little while."

Looking into the calm face, Draco nodded, "you won't leave me alone? I can't be alone."

"Of course not, we're both cursed aren't we? Better to be in it with someone then alone." Harry pressed icy lips to Draco's forehead, and Draco's world fell into silence.

---

Potter kept him company when the edges of the darkness crept too close. Draco was just grateful for the company; even if it was the person he hated the most. Anything was better then being alone.

"Isn't your body missing you?" Draco asked at one stage.

"Probably not." The thin spirit sat beside him, his presence comforting, even with the splattered blood. "My body isn't missing a lot at the moment."

"You're dead?" The thought was a little disturbing.

"Not dead, trapped, I guess. I won't know until we get back to it."

Draco snorted. "So we're stuck with each other? Brilliant curse this one, Potter, think it up all by yourself or did Weasel have a hand in it?"

Potter smiled, "you drew me here, twat, this is as much your fault as it's mine."

Rolling his eyes their conversation stopped as the door swung open, surprising Draco as he was showered with light. With his arm shielding his eyes he felt the brush of Potter's presence against his skin.

"They can't tell I'm here, so don't talk to me, they'll think your bonkers."

Draco bit back a laugh. They probably already did. It also made him wonder if perhaps Potter wasn't there. Maybe he was a product of his own madness. The thought didn't bode well and Draco hoped that Potter was really standing beside him as his vision began to clear.

Two wizards stood above him. Draco couldn't be sure who they were. Their robes were black and their faces grim. It didn't take much too realise how much trouble he was in.

"Breathe Malfoy, I'm right here." Taking Potter's advice he took a slow breath.

It surprised Draco a little when one wizard opened his mouth, speaking to Draco. Draco heard nothing. Shaking his head he tried to clear his ears with no luck. There was no sound. They stood, waiting for him to answer, to respond. This is what it meant to be in silence.

When he didn't move, they lifted him up, dragging his body out of the tiny room. He glared quietly at the floating figure of Potter who glided along beside them. The boy shrugged, a 'told you so' smirk gracing is lips. Draco wondered if he would be considered insane for hating a something that wasn't really there.

He managed to get his feet under him when they hit the stairs. They were too narrow and they had to go up one at a time, Draco between the two wizards. He moved over a little to make room for Potter, thanking Merlin the boy was small and he wasn't running into walls. The stairs went on for ever and Potter's words kept him moving. His legs grew numb and his breathing became shallow. Potter told him he looked a right sight and Draco had to bite back a sharp reply. That smirk was irritating.

"It's the curse," Potter told him. "It will tire us both all the time."

Wonderful, so not only was he deaf, but he would feel like this all the time. Really, he was beginning too wish he'd just put up with the dark and madness. He glared a little at Potter, but there was nothing he could do. The curse was the same for them both, and even though Potter seemed to know what he was on about, the curse seemed to be something neither could control.

The stairway ended, a dark corridor leading out before them. Draco moved a little closer to Potter and the floating boy patted his arm gently. He couldn't tell if the men were talking to him or not, not that it really mattered because he wouldn't be able to answer them but it would be nice to know. They stopped at an old wooden door, knocking on it. When the door opened Draco had time to see an old man before the magic washed over him and he fell into oblivion.

---

The minister of magic tapped his foot lightly. Finally the doctor sighed, looking up from his charge and over to the minister. He put his wand away, pushing his white hair from his face. The impatient in the gesture was not a good sign and Rufus Scrigeour knew he would not like what the man was about to tell him.

"There's strong magic on the boy." He said slowly, collecting his thoughts. "I can't understand it all, but it could be a subtler form Imperius curse, but there's something more to it."

"More how?"

"It reeks of old blood magic, bonding. Wild magic. But I've never heard of a Wizard with this much threaded with his own magic. I can't tell if it's a creation of You Know Who, or if it's something he's stumbled upon on his own."

"He's not fit to be tried, is he?" The Minister sighed when the doctor shook his head.

"The boy's not fit to be left by himself until we know the nature of the magic. I have a few Wizards who work with wild magic in Egypt and Greece, but it will take time to find out if they're even alive let alone if they can leave their work to help us here. Wild magic is dangerous to work with, even if the object is thousands of years old. Putting him in a situation that's going to make him emotionally unstable could be disastrous."

Looking at the blonde boy couldn't see what could be the harm. Then again, this was the same child who had made it possible for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. "What should we do with him? I can't put him on trial. I can't without the trial execute him, it'll make a martyr of him. Could he go to Azkaban?"

"Merlin no," the man looked shocked by the suggestion. "I don't know much of the magic, but he'll either explode, possibly taking out Britain with him, or the Wild Magic will grow stronger." The Minister stared at the man and he shifted, old screwing up in thought. "You could put him with Wizards, strong Wizards. It might just keep the magic in check. I can try to contact the experts in it, but for now," the doctor looked at the boy. "All we can do is wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

---

Tainted Chapter 3

-He's a stranger to some,

And a vision to none-

---30 Seconds from Mars

Hermione and Hagrid stared at the broken vase. The flowers that it had held fell, the water already pooling on the floor. Some petals hovered in the air a little before they too settled around what was left of the ceramic pieces and the floor.

There eyes flicked to each other before they fell back to Harry.

Harry wasn't paying attention to anything though. His eyes were still blank, his slight body lifeless. There was no denying that the sudden violent burst of magic came from Harry though. Waving his wand, Hagrid frowned when nothing happened to the vase.

"I had wanted to wait till he was talkin' again," Hagrid sighed, not quiet looking at Hermione, focusing instead on Harry. Everything came back to Harry. "Maybe you're right though, maybe the Order can help him."

Hermione looked at Harry, who was staring blankly ahead. Hagrid urged him to stand, finding a cloak amongst his room. Hermione didn't know anymore, she just wanted to get back to Ron before she started mourning her best friend.

There had to be someone out there who could help Harry.

---

The Headmistress knew what they would say before they even opened their mouths. Harry was still missing, and had been for longer then a month. Those who could make it had met every few days at the school, swapping stories, keeping her informed. She, in return, would pass on information to those who couldn't make it the day before, or had to leave, following another blind lead.

The group was congregated in a class room just off the great hall, their combined magic making a ward against nosy ears. It should not be necessary, as Hogwarts was empty. But none had argued when the wards had first gone up. The times made it hard not to be a little paranoid about ears listening in.

"I don't see how a small boy can fall off the map, especially when the whole world is looking for him," Alastor Moody, or Mad Eye, muttered angrily, sinking slowly into his seat. She knew he had a soft spot for the boy, and had not stopped looking for him since the Dursley's house had gone up in smoke.

"He's not a boy anymore, Alastor," Molly Weasley murmured. "If he wants to hide, no one will find Harry Potter." She spoke quietly. Everything about Molly Weasley was quite of late. With the loss of her only daughter it was to be expected. It was only the love and support of her family that kept her out of bed every morning. And finding little Harry Potter.

From beside her Arthur Weasley nodded. "He's a resourceful Wizard, he'll find his way, I'm sure of it." Charlie and Ron Weasley sat silently next to their parents, both temporary members of the order.

"The Prophet isn't helping any," Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks, growled, tossing the paper to the table between them. Her normally lively hair was dirty, clinging in chunks around her young face. Her eyes didn't hold the same spark they would normally and she looked like much of the rest of the table, exhausted beyond measure. "Is there anything we can do about them, Headmistress? They're driving Harry further from us."

"Unfortunately there's nothing I can do," Minerva McGonagall sighed, "It seems the Minister is hoping to draw Harry out by letting the public know of his disappearance every day." Her lips were thin. "It might be hampering our search, but we have to keep working around it."

"The man's hoping on the public turning the boy in," Moody grumbled, "fat lot of good it will do him if some Death Eater gets a hold of him-"

"Ahem?"

All eyes turned to the doorway as Hagrid stood there, Hermione by his side. The Groundsmen hadn't left his hut for days, his appearance haggard and distraught. Hermione didn't look much better, like she was ready to fall to pieces.

Ron moved, halfway between sitting and standing, a question hovering on his lips. However, Hermione turned slightly, coaxing a Harry potter out from beneath Hagrid's coat.

"I've found somethin' you all might be interested in," Hagrid said quietly.

Stunned silence met Hagrid's words. Then it was like an explosion happened in the room. They were all standing, falling over themselves to get to Harry. Molly reached him first, pulling him into her arms, clutching him fiercely to her as he hung limply in her arms. Arthur held his wife a little, smiling hugely at Charlie who returned the grin. Tonks bounced delightedly on the balls of her feet and Moody hobbled over, a smile breaking across his scarred face. Minerva sagged into her seat, relief flooding her tired face. The boy had been found.

Hagrid's face was hard, a few sad tears leaking out, and Hermione clung to his arm, sobbing desperately.

"Why isn't he moving?" Ron stood on the outskirts, his voice cracking over his mother's small cries. The smile on Moody's face stopped and he looked at the boy. "Why isn't he saying _anything_?"

"He just doesn't," Hermione whispered, the noise in the room gone. "He's just a shell. Harry's not in there anymore."

Ron stared at his best friend. Unseeing eyes looked back at him. Hermione was in his arms in seconds, the normally calm girl breaking down in his arms. Harry was gone, in a way that was far worse then just missing.

Hagrid gently prized Harry free from Molly's hands, her deathly grip would leave bruises later.

"Does anyon' know where Draco Malfoy is bein' kept?" He flinched a little as one of the windows splintered, thankfully not shattering. "It's the only thing that gets a reactio'."

"A violent one at that," Moody muttered, staring at the window, "perhaps the little rat knows where our Harry has gone."

---

"They've found him."

Tonks looked just exhausted as the two men when she entered the Shrieking Shack.

Remus Lupin always looked older then his years after a full moon. He sat in the middle of the old, dreary room, his scarred face testament of a few nasty fights his other form had gotten into. His hairy, almost silver as months of hardship start to take its toll fall into tawny eyes as he looks up at the young woman. A smile spreads across his face at her words.

His companion, however, did not share his blind relief.

"You don't look practically happy about finding Harry," Bill Weasley said. The oldest of the Weasley children was a little surly after his first full moon as a werewolf. He sat on an old, broken bed, his elbows resting on his knees. His red hair fell into his eyes, one was obscured by an awful scar that ran from his brow to just beneath his chin. There were others, but this was the most prominent.

"There's something wrong with him," Tonks ran her hand over her face as she sat quietly besides Remus. The smile had left his face, a hand resting against her shoulder. She wished she could offer him a calming smile, but right now it just seemed impossible. "Moody's tried all kinds of spells on him, but they all just wash off him. He glowed a little when Moody tried the Imperius curse on him. It's like his body's there, it can move and breathe, but his soul's not there anymore."

Remus's hand gripped her shoulder a little tighter, his own breath stopping. He had lost everyone in his life, everyone who had been important. James and Lily, Peter, Sirius and Dumbledore. Now he would loose Harry, bit by bit. Tonks put her hand over his, her eyes prickling at the pure anguish on his face.

Bill looked thoughtful. "Was it gold? The glow I mean?"

Tonks blinked, "yes. Why? Have you seen it before?"

"In Egypt," Bill nodded, "one of the curses in an old tomb was set off. The witch was like that for days."

Tonks sighed, "Hagrid says he's had Harry for two weeks and he hasn't changed, maybe it's a different curse?"

"Maybe," Bill sounded doubtful. "She only returned to herself when her husband came to her. Her eyes site has never returned though, but she's been studying the old magic ever since."

"Well, Ginny can't return to Harry," Tonks whispered and Bill nodded, his eyes haunted. "He might be lost for a while. For now, if you two are up for it, did you want to accompany me too the Ministry? They want me to go get Mr. Malfoy, and I'll be damned if I'm getting him by myself."

"Why would the Order want anything to do with him?" Remus hissed.

"Because apparently it's the only thing Harry reacts too." She dragged Remus to his feet, looking to Bill. "You coming?"

"Just let me Owl Athena first, she might be able to help a little."

---

Hermione and Ron sat in a big chair that Hermione had transfigured in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had not been able to find anything physically wrong with Harry, but had coaxed him into a cot and closed his eyes for him. They really couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, he had not really changed at all in the last few hours.

Still, they watched over him. Harry was still their best friend, even if he didn't respond to their voices.

"I miss him," Hermione whispered into Ron's neck, practically asleep.

Ron squeezed her a little tighter, "this is Harry, and he'll get through this."

"I still miss him."

"Yeah," Ron breathed into her hair as she succumb to sleep. "Me too."

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

/Text/ - Written text

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

---

Tainted Chapter 4

-My scars remind me,

That the past is real.-

---Papa Roach

Draco woke alone. He was staring up at a cold stone ceiling, a hard mattress beneath his body and course sheets under his fingers. That bone deep exhaustion settled on him and Draco wanted nothing more then to fall back into oblivion. He forced his tired body to co-operate, looking around what seemed to be an infirmary of some sort. It wasn't overly cosy, and though there didn't seem to be anything untoward lying around, Draco wouldn't want to be truly sick in this place.

Then again, he thought, angling his head to look further down his body, he probably couldn't get much sicker then he already was.

Lying half on top of him, hanging off the bed was the gently glowing Potter. It was surprising to think that he had stayed with him, however long Draco had been out. Even if the ghostly figure turned out to be nothing, it was sort of nice to know there was someone by his side. Not that he'd ever admit that to Potter, he had enough information to make his life a nightmare already.

Pushing Potter's shoulder till he shifted, lifting his head and blinking in surprise. Draco sat up, head swimming a little.

"Get off," he hissed softly, shoving the only slightly solid spectra from his lap. There was no one in the room, but Draco thought it best not to advertise the fact he was talking to himself. Potter lost his balance, tumbling in a sleepy mess to the floor. If it weren't for the sickly green glow Draco would have sworn he reacted like a normal person would, crying out when he hit the floor and glaring up at Draco.

Smirking Draco swung his feet from the bed, surveying the room when his head stopped spinning. Potter stood too, looking around, somehow managing to float and walk at the same time. Which only compounded Draco's bad mood.

Draco set himself on his feet, rising carefully. The sleepy feeling was still there, Potter had said it was part of the Curse. Merlin knew what this stupid curse was. Draco certainly didn't see any benefit to it, he'd only been landed with an annoying ghost of his sworn enemy, a constant want to curl up and sleep and deafness he couldn't shake. It had been easier before, when all he had to do was keep from pissing off his Lord, stay alive those next few days and hope the nightmare ended soon. He'd been on a raid when he'd been hit by a jinx, a nasty one. He remembered falling, a bit of stone sticking out, catching his temple when he landed. He'd probably bled all over the stone too, because his head still throbbed. It was like the waves of exhaustion emanated from the still deep cut-

"What's Wild Magic?"

Dragged from his thoughts Draco looked over at Potter, putting his shaking hands to his sides, clutching what was left of his robes. Potter, thankfully, didn't notice the weakness, his brow furrowed over a desk with scattered sheets of paper.

Draco joined him, looking over the papers. They were about him, who else would they be about, and concerns on his current state. Draco tried not to be alarmed at the word 'curse', seeing it gave a whole new side to this crazy thing. It made it real, binding almost. Draco was cursed, and it looked like there was no help on the way anytime soon.

It spoke of this 'Wild Magic' it was something he'd only heard of recently. Even then there were only frantic murmurs amongst the Death Eaters. Something their Lord was dabbling in. Maybe the reptile was responsible for the curse? Even though Draco wouldn't put it past him, he was sure that he wouldn't bother with linking Potter and himself together and would have just killed Potter instead.

All he knew was that it was old magic, deeper then the sort they used now. It relied a lot on blood, sacrifices and old gods. Gods that should be left to sleep.

The cool tip of a wand against the back of his neck made Draco freeze. Dropping the paper Draco left his hands by his sides, turning slowly. He faced the wand, and the old man that met him at the door before he passed out. What could only be a medi-witch stared coldly from behind him.

"Oh dear."

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at Potter's observation. The Wizard before him started to talk, again Draco's hearing failed him.

"You better tell him your deaf, I can't hear him either." Potter mutters, watching the wand.

"I can't hear you," Draco repeats softly, watching the wand in front of him, wondering where his own wand was.

The wizard doesn't look too surprised, though his lips thin in irritation. He urges the Medi-witch forward and she says something.

"I don't think she said something nice about you, Malfoy," Potter offered from his side, grinning. Draco was careful not to look at the annoying specter, keeping his face neutral as the witch pulls out her wand. He feels her magic wash over him, he winces a little at the painful buzzing it causes in his head. It's thankfully over quickly, leaving Draco swaying a little uneasily on his feet, steadying himself on the desk. Potter's hand burns when it touches him, but he doesn't think about the spark, focusing on the two before him.

The Witch nods to the old wizard and they talk. Draco's head stops buzzing, and though he cant understand what's going on, they look at him. She tries another few spells, there's more pain, Draco grinds his teeth, shaking his head as they try to question him more. Since when had spells hurt him so? Was it the curse? Potter's hand held his arm a little tighter and Draco couldn't bring himself to shake off the annoyance.

Again the buzzing stops and the Wizard is writing in the air with his wand, the words in bright blue colours.

/Are you hurt anywhere else/

Draco blinks at the words a little before shaking his head. "I am tired though. Can I sit down?" Draco needs to sleep before he collapses, his body trembling with fatigue. The Wizard barely gets a moment to nod before Draco's stumbling towards the cot. Potter holds him, helping him keep his footing, before he tumbles onto the mattress.

"Is this going to get easier?"

Potter shakes his head, "I don't know, we'll have to see when we get back to my body."

Draco closes his eyes. He doesn't know how much he can take of this, and slips gently into the oblivion.

---

Draco was being shaken, waking with a start. His eyes flew open, he could only make out fuzzy forms and faces. Had the Dark Lord finally decided to kill him? Had enough of him and his whole family? At their incompetence to kill Dumbledore and Potter?

Well, I'm not going without a fight.

It was the single clear thought that flew through his mind. He ripped his arms from the hands that shook him, crying out as his whole body curved around his middle, crossing his arms over his face, his knees touching his arms. He could feel the golden power pooling in his middle, he let it for just a moment before he gave a sharp scream, flinging the power from his body. It surged from him, leaving him weak, chuckling. Hopefully that showed them before they killed him. Hopefully he'd made his name proud again. He began to curl again, hoping for one more go at it.

"Stop Draco!"

The command in Potter's voice stopped him cold. He opened his eyes, blinking them, clearing them. Potter is hovering over him, an unreadable look on his face. Draco's mind came crashing back down, remembering suddenly where he was. He looked around, five wizards were on the floor, three holding their wands, a shield charm crackling in place. The fourth was the old white haired wizard from before and the fifth the Minster of magic. Two of the wizards with their wands out Draco reconised as Professor Lupin and one of the Weasley brood.

Draco felt the blood drain from his face as he realised that they were thrown to the door by him. Not to mention the upheaval of the rest of the room.

"Merlin, they're going to kill me."

"They're not going to kill you," Potter chuckled as Lupin got to his feet, murder in his eyes. The unknown witch held him tightly by the arm, speaking sharply to him. "If they were going to kill you they would have done so in your sleep."

Draco struggled into a sitting position, the sudden movement making his head spin and he clung to the bed, his stomach rebelling as he heaved over the edge. Potter's hand rested on the back of his neck as he brought up what was left in his stomach.

After he finished cold hands drew him up and he was staring at the old wizard again. His wand was writing in the air.

/Where did you get this magic/

"I don't know," Draco managed. "It's not magic, it's a curse."

There was talk, they were shouting at each other. The minister didn't seem happy, the Weasley boy was saying something, the others in the room seemed to agree. Draco couldn't hear their voice, but he knew it was him they fought with the Minister over. Potter pulsed happily beside him, the green light faded to gold.

"What's got you so happy?" Draco muttered quietly.

"We're going home."

Draco didn't ask how he knew. Because he felt it too.

---

Somewhere, deep in the earth a man stood. His skin grey and cold too touch, his face barely reconisable as that of a man. Eyes of ruby shone out. They stared at the worn helm in his hands. It too was old, stained with what could only be blood.

He clung to it, whispered to it, the old words falling effortlessly from his lips. A blade as old as the helm etched patterns into his skin, the blood dripping over muscle and flesh, pooling at his feet. Pooling in the carvings of the old altar he stood upon.

The sword, pattern complete in his skin, hovered before his face as the chant came to its end.

"Wake Cronus, Jupiter! Wake and lend me your divine power!"

The sword pierced his stomach, slamming into him, full to the hilt. The light in the cave went out.

With time a merciless cackle sounded.

It had begun.

---

AN: There might be a little wait on chapter 5, I'm about to move and will loose all internet ability by Friday. I will aim to get the next chapter out by then, but chances are slim!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

/Text/ - Written text

:talk: - mind talking

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

**AN: **In chapter 4 I wrote the wrong name, Voldemort was calling 'Cronus and Saturn', not 'Cronus and Jupiter'. It was very late and I was half asleep…

Im also moving and there wont be another chapter for 2 weeks.

---

Somewhere, deep in the earth a man stood. His skin grey and cold too touch, his face barely reconisable as that of a man. Eyes of ruby shone out. They stared at the worn helm in his hands. It too was old, stained with what could only be blood.

He clung to it, whispered to it, the old words falling effortlessly from his lips. A blade as old as the helm etched patterns into his skin, the blood dripping over muscle and flesh, pooling at his feet. Pooling in the carvings of the old altar he stood upon.

The sword, pattern complete in his skin, hovered before his face as the chant came to its end.

"Wake Cronus, Saturn! Wake and lend me your divine power!"

The sword pierced his stomach, slamming into him, full to the hilt. The light in the cave went out.

With time a merciless cackle sounded.

It had begun.

---

Chapter 5

-I wish I was to dead to care,

If, indeed, I cared at all.-

---Corey Taylor

They floo him to another level of the ministry. Draco isn't surprised when he's bundled up quickly in a dark cape. The blonde hair is a dead give away as a Malfoy and they didn't want a riot. Draco chuckles a little at the thought, getting a few glares sent his way.

"I think being in that hole threw a few screws loose," Potter mutters, vibrating beside him, "stop scaring my friends Malfoy."

Malfoy snorts, having to cough to cover his amusement, hidden beneath the hood. The older Wizards, and witch, talk to each other, ignoring him. Just as well, he thought, glancing at Potter.

"We'll be home soon, back to your friends, and you won't need me anymore," it came out a little bitter then Draco meant it to. Not that Potter seemed to notice, shrugging slightly.

"You never know, I might need you even more."

Another snort, "maybe when we get back you'll stop talking nonsense and go back to hating me. This side of you is more irritating then your self-righteousness."

Potter didn't get a chance to reply as the Weasley boy stepped in front of him.

/Come on, Malfoy./

Draco clung a little tighter to the cape. It was all well and good for Potter to say they wouldn't kill him. He wasn't the one who had his head to loose. Draco was held gruffly by the arm, his hood firmly in place as they apparated away.

---

After spending the last three years to and from Hogsmead, Draco knew the feel of it back to front. So when he stumbled a little coming out of the apparition, he knew where they were in an instant. Even without his hearing.

The Weasley tugged him between him and Professor Lupin, with the witch leading them quickly through the streets. It wasn't very busy, nor was it quiet. No one stopped them, or even looked at them. They hurried on their way through this overcast day. Draco could only marvel on the change a few months of death eater raids could make. The Three Broomsticks seemed quiet, as did Honeydukes. He was surprised to see the Weasley's joke shop closed, they had become quiet popular in the last year.

It became apparent why when they reached the edges of the town when they were waiting with broomsticks. The twins glare at him as they talk with their brother, obviously disagreeing over something.

"Be nice," Potter hisses, noticing Draco's smirk.

"They haven't been the nicest to me," Draco points out, "but if they're taking me to your body, and I can be rid of you, alright. I'll refrain from anything that could impede it."

/Are you talking to yourself/ The witch was looking at him oddly as she scrawled the words across his face.

"Why yes, I am," Draco grinned a little, delighting in the shocked look in her eyes. "Being in a dark hole for days will do that to you."

"I thought I said be nice?" Potter watched Lupin pull her away.

"She asked," Draco chuckled, "and I couldn't tell her I was talking to you now, could I?"

Potter certainly didn't seem too impressed at his reasons, but let it slide as they watched the others talk.

"You could run you know," Potter offered, "It's not far to the edge of the forbidden forest, you could get lost in there pretty easily."

Snorting Draco busied himself with his cape, "and have you following me around forever? No thank you." In truth, Draco hadn't really thought about it. It probably wouldn't be too hard, but he had little desire to be on the run from both sides. There was also the curse, he wanted to get his hearing back as soon as you please. And he didn't want to loose Potter.

Finally their talking, that seemed suspiciously like arguing, ended and the elder Weasley beckoned him forward.

"I'm not getting on there with you!" Draco spluttered as it became obvious they were to ride the same broom.

"Stop being such a twat," Potter mutters, a sentiment obviously shared by the rest as a wand pressed against his skull. "Get on the bloody broom."

Draco grumbled, shooting daggers at Potter as he clambered on behind the Weasley. Potter didn't pay him any attention, looking to Hogwarts in the distance. "We're almost there, Malfoy."

"Not soon enough," Draco hissed as he clung to Weasley, and they were away.

---

Mad Eye sat back with a sigh, glaring at the boy before him. Nothing got through. He'd tried everything short of the Killing Curse and nothing got a reaction. Even the two other unforgivables didn't do anything. He gave up.

The other's in the room, who had spent the last day researching sighed when the Ex-Auror stopped. They had all hoped there was something in the old tombs that could help them, but so far nothing had turned up.

"I don't like the idea of rely on Mr. Weasley's old workmate. It looks like we have no other choice." Moony grumbled, looking at Harry standing in that shirt.

"Bill said it won't be long before she gets the owl," Hermione offered, standing and moving the unresisting Harry to the seat next to her. "And that she shouldn't take much longer after that to get here."

"I just don't see why we need the Ferret," Ron's face was dark with anger. "He's caused enough problems. We don't need anymore of em."

"And for some reason he's the only thing Mr. Potter reacts to," Headmistress McGonagall said sharply. It was an argument they'd had often over the last day. "End of discussion Mr. Weasley. You would do well to put some of these books away."

Ron glared at the Headmistress for a moment, Hermione's hand on his arm, urging him to calm down. He flicked his wand irritably, floating the books onto a trolley that they had used to bring them down from the library.

"Have we come at a bad time?" Tonks stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Remus and Bill joined her, looking more then a little worse for wear. And then, from behind them, came Draco Malfoy, pulling his hood down.

"You Prat!" Ron hissed, standing, Hermione quickly grabbing him.

"You can abuse him all you like, Ron," Bill offered dryly, "he can't hear you. The doctors say he'll be lucky to getting his hearing back."

"And the scars?" Charlie spat, "something You Know Who left him with?"

"Actually, he did those to himself," Remus said, "when they left him in a dark room for days."

"Then we know where to throw him," Ron snorted, "fucked up your beautiful face didn't you- Hey! Get away from him!"

But Draco's fingers were already reaching out, brushing against Harry's scar, whispering softly to the air. The room stopped as Harry took a sharp breath, his eyes clearing for the first time.

Pandemonium broke loose.

---

Draco may not be able to hear, but he could tell Ron Weasley wasn't saying very nice things about him. After spending six years together at the same school, he was quiet easy to read. He'd never make a decent Auror, his face was too easy to read, all his emotions played across it.

It was very hard for Draco to keep from smirking, it probably wouldn't go down very well if he did. Only Granger kept Weasley from tearing him apart and Draco didn't think her patients would last long if he began taunting the Weasel.

Potter was sitting beside them, silent. Dead if Draco was being honest. He was staring at nothing, wearing that awful open shirt that was meant for a small whale.

"Touch my scar," Potter told him suddenly.

They weren't paying much attention to him, it was easy to slip around his charges and make his way to Potter. He should ask why he had to touch him, but Draco didn't really care, as long as it put the spectra back where he belonged. He stood in front of him, gentle fingers reaching out. Draco caught his ghostly companion's eyes.

"See you Potter," he whispered as his fingers touched the skin, sliding along the rough tissue of his scar.

Potter held his eyes as he faded away. When he was gone Draco turned to the real Potter. He stirred, taking a deep gasping breath, his dead eyes filling with life. And with hate.

"There you are," Draco laughed gleefully before there was a surge of power from the other boy. He stumbled slightly on his feet, rocked by the malice behind it, only to tumble to the ground as Potter pounced him, throwing his slight weight around. He hit Draco, hard, he could taste blood in his mouth. "It's good to see you have feelings Potter."

:You killed him, Damn you, he's dead because of you.:

"He was practically dead when we got to him," Draco pointed out, chuckling lightly. "Poisoned by the looks of it. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

Potter's hands closed over his throat, the power crackling between them.

:I'll kill you.:

His mouth didn't move as he spoke and Draco stared up into his eyes, all traces of his comforting spirit gone. He'd got him home, into his body that was ruled by emotions. He didn't need him anymore. If killing him would give him the ruthlessness to kill the dark lord, then so be it. It was probably what he deserved anyway.

Suddenly Potter was pulled from his body, Draco taking a breath by reflex as Granger pulled the fighting teen from off him. The room was a mess, Draco noted, the power gotten out of hand again, the curse. He was already starting to feel tired again. Granger was crying, saying something that made Potter stop.

:What do you mean? I am talking to you.:

Draco watch, uncaring of the wands in his face. Granger was crying, clinging to him. Potter kept trying to tell her he was talking, couldn't she hear him? His lips weren't moving, the fight gone from his body.

"To live in silence."

Draco howled with laughter, curling on himself as he laughed so hard, tear's coursing down his cheeks. He was hiccupping with small giggles when Potter grabbed him, shaking Draco hard.

:What's so funny, why are you laughing:

"Because the only thing I can hear is you, Potter. And the only person you can talk to is me."

---

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

/Text/ - Written text

:talk: - mind talking

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

**AN: **I'm back from my move with a working internet connection (after many tears and tantrums) updates will continue to be weekly.

But who can decide what they dream?

And Dream I do.

---Evanescence

By the time Draco had stopped giggling and Harry had calmed down, Professor McGonagall had righted the tables and chairs in the room. Moody moved the glass from the broken windows to the side of the room; they would not repair with his magic.

Somehow they ended up seated next to each other, Draco still chuckling to himself, Harry glaring at him.

"That's quiet enough Malfoy." McGonagall said firmly, sitting in front of them.

:She says Shut up, Malfoy.:

"Yes Headmistress," Draco managed to curb his laughter, unable to completely diffuse the smile though.

:Malfoy giggles, will wonders never cease:

"It's a boring world if you can't find any wonder in it."

:Who fed you that crap:

"You did, yesterday, remember?"

Harry did remember. The last few weeks, wandering around without his body. He had felt it when Draco had been captured, when his soul had cried out to be saved. And rather then the two of them wandering around, cursed as they were, his soul had reached out too Draco's. Harry had connected their curse so they didn't have to be alone in it. He had learnt a lot about Malfoy, even though it took sometime to piece his broken mind back together. There still seemed to be some pieces missing.

Except Harry's soul was unbiased by his emotions. Harry regretted the action as soon as Draco returned him to his body. He'd much rather be mute without Malfoy there to talk for him.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, before Harry had time to start an argument. "Where have you been?"

:I don't know what happened.:

"We've been cursed Granger, isn't that obvious? Potter says he doesn't know. Maybe we both tripped some cosmic irony clause."

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall's voice was harsh. "We do not need your spin on the details."

:She says shut up before she shoves her wand up your arse, and to just repeat what I say.: Harry smirked.

"I bet she didn't," Malfoy hissed. "Neither of us know what happened Headmistress. We're just cursed."

:Tell her about the Wild Magic.:

"The last doctor who saw me had written that he thought 'Wild Magic' had merged with mine. I don't know much about it, except for it's got the Death Eaters in a mess."

"The Dark Lord's going to use Wild Magic?" Moody leant forward.

:You never told me that: Potter glared at him.

"I'm telling you now. You couldn't have done a lot with the information anyway. It's not like you know anything about it." Draco grouched. For a moment he looked to the adults. His life had been forfeit when he had been captured. He had no doubt the Dark Lord wanted his head on a silver platter should he be found. Another Malfoy mistake, a life would be the only thing to appease him. "Do you know where my mother is?"

"No one has seen Narcissa Malfoy in over a week," McGonagall offered.

:No ones seen her. Why? Going to go home and cry to mummy, Malfoy:

"Don't talk about my mother like that." He turned his head, looking directly at Potter since they'd first sat down. His green eyes were still angry, but he could already see the edges of the exhaustion settling in.

:It's not like you've had anything nice to say about my mother.: He hissed.

"Just don't," Draco asked, "you know she's all I have left."

For a moment Harry looked like he'd fight it, that his anger from the last six years simmered just beneath the surface. He didn't though, nodding slowly.

"Can we go to bed?" Draco asked, the excitement of the day catching them both quickly. "The curse takes it out of us."

:A bed would be nice: Harry nodded, looking warn:I don't know what you lot have been doing to my body, but it feels like bears have been dancing over it.:

Draco snorted, too tired to laugh outright, as the adults took them in hand, leading them to beds as they stumbled along next too each other. They didn't notice where they were, just two beds that they fell into, happy to slip away for a bit.

---

Harry Potter had often been gifted with dreams. For a while his dreams, or nightmares, could be considered prophetic. It was only a recent realization that these dreams were what was going through the Dark Lord's life. He should have paid more attention many a time, but he hadn't. People had paid with their lives.

This was the same sort of dream.

He stood, cold biting into his flesh. There was a torch fixed to the wall of the long cave. He couldn't see too far into it, the darkness beyond the sphere of light was too much to see through. He could hear mad laughter echoing through the cave.

"The father awakens."

A tall woman stood before him, her hair was black and curled, her skin pale. Her face was sculptured, perfect. Too perfect to be real. She wore blue robes.

Except, when he blinked, she was different. Yet the same. She was a little shorter, her willowy curves more pronounced. Her hair was auburn, just as long, in tight ringlets instead of waves. Her robes white, a little more revealing.

Her eyes were the same, deepest pools of ebony. The same woman, in two bodies.

"I am Hera," her voice was firm, though low. It sent shivers up Harry's spine. "And Juno." This voice was huskier, but still as confident as the last. Two bodies sharing the same space in time. The same woman yet two distinct personalities. When she moved closer, Hera's steps were slower then Juno's and for a moment they blurred before settling again. Harry's head spun from looking at her for too long and he hoped she didn't decide to move too often.

"More of us stir as the one once buried is called forth," the voice blended together easily, setting Harry's mind a little at ease. "The serpent one has bound my husband to his sleep. Will you help the world, cursed ones?"

"Yes."

Harry is a little surprised when another voice answers with his own. He turns slightly to find Malfoy standing beside him in the same heavy coat he had fallen asleep in. Malfoy cocked an amused eyebrow, grinning wolfishly.

"You connected our curse, remember?"

"Help us in this, and you will both find a way to break the curse," Hera offered, looking to them both. "You must go now, the father comes. Find my husband, help waken the others."

"How?" Harry asked as the place began to fade away.

"You will find a way. Trust in each other, and those around you. Harness your new power."

And with that, she was gone.

---

Harry woke with a start, staring into wide grey eyes. For some reason the two of them had been put in the same room together, in beds beside one another. In his tired state he could quiet figure out why, but he didn't care much.

:I could never trust you Malfoy.: Harry managed to focus enough. It irritated him that Malfoy seemed to find enough energy to roll his eyes.

"Just what I needed too hear," Draco grumbled, pulling himself from the bed, shedding his heavy cape. "A goddess talks to us and all you can think of is a stupid rivalry."

:You haven't given me much too go on these last six years.: Harry sat up, head swimming. How could Malfoy be moving?

"Being ordered to kill someone as powerful as Dumbledore or your family will be slaughtered puts a whole new spin on things. Are you getting up? I can smell breakfast."

:How can you be hungry: Harry managed to stand, his stomach rolling. :I'm going to be sick.:

"Being given nothing but old porridge for days will do that to a person," Draco offered what was obviously becoming his trademark grin of madness. "And you'll get use to moving around soon enough, Sissy, come on!"

Harry bristled at being called a sissy, but held his tongue as he followed the other boy. As his stomach began to settle, Harry too found himself hungry. He couldn't help but notice that Malfoy in his dark, torn robes looked too thin to be alive. He wondered how long it had been since he'd eaten a decent meal.

It took a little to get their bearings; it seemed someone had transfigured two beds in a classroom. It was also the middle of the night and Draco ran into a statue outside their door, much to Harry's amusement.

Scowling at his Ears, Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the pool of magic in his belly, dragging out a small thread, coaxing it too brighten. When he opened his eyes a small globe of gold light hung before them. Grinning at Potter he whispered to the globe, telling it to lead them to the kitchens.

:Show off: Harry groused as the ball moved slowly in front of them, moving apparently towards the kitchens.

"You just need practice," Malfoy told him in that infuriating way, "its bloody tiring though."

They followed the ball, it did do as asked, leading them to the kitchens. As they entered, the few working House Elves stared at the two of them in surprise.

"I don't suppose you lot have any leftovers to eat?" Draco added a hasty 'please' as Potter jabbed him hard. They all scattered and Draco huffed, "well, that's wonderful service for you!"

:You were rude to them, no wonder they pissed off without feeding us.:

"M..Mister Potter?"

They both turned as the mismatched Dobby stood in the doorway. His liquid eyes filled (making Draco roll his eyes) at the site of his friend and savior. Harry barely had time to brace himself before the House Elf tackled him.

"Oh Mister Potter, Kretcher was saying you was dead inside. Dobby didn't know what to do. You didn't even reconise Dobby." The small creature buried his face in Harry's shirt, wailing.

:Tell him I'm fine: Harry tried to detach the Elf, panic rising as he clung to the white shirt.

"Oh no, this is much too fun, watching you squirm." When wild green eyes turned to him, the feel of their new magic sparking in the air, Draco was up, pulling the House Elf bodily from Potter. "He's fine you stupid git- OW!"

In an effort to get him away, the horrid little creature had attacked him with his small magic, stinging his hands where they touched him.

"You are no longer Dobby's Master! You can't order Dobby around!"

Harry couldn't stop his grin as he relayed Dobby's message to Malfoy.

"If you want me to tell you what Potter is saying then you won't do that again," Draco smiled sweetly. "A curse has made him mute, and me deaf. The only way he can talk is through me."

Dobby's ears drooped, his expressive eyes filling. Dear gods, the creature was going to cry!

"It's not true, Mister Potter!" Dobby sobbed, turning to the other boy. "Tell Dobby it's not true."

Potter looked a little sad, but could only nod, making the little creature sob harder. Draco caught his shoulder before he had a chance to cling to Potter again. The dark haired teen caught his eye.

:Be Nice, he means well.:

Sighing to himself Draco bit back the sarcastic remarks that wanted to stream from his mouth. He couldn't 'be nice'; what the hell did Potter expect from him? At best he could manage diplomatic, Merlin knew he'd been drilled enough in it.

"Look," Draco managed to not sound too angry, a feat which deserved a medal, he believed. "Everyone's doing everything they can to break this curse. You have to trust in the Professors, they know what they're doing. But right now, Potter and I haven't eaten properly for days and we're kind of hungry. I don't suppose-"

Dobby cracked out of being and Draco growled, shooting a look to Potter. "I wasn't rude! Why'd he disappear?"

:I don't know, I don't think you said anything that would have offended him. You were rather polite for a change.:

They didn't have a chance to say anything else as Dobby returned with two other elves, each bearing a tray of food and drink. Draco's eyes lit up and Harry had to smother his amusement. Instead, he dragged two chairs to the counter as the house elves put their breakfast on it.

Draco was already digging in, the smells too much. He gave Potter a look. "Too high and mighty too eat with me? Sit down and have something, your making me nervous."

The house elves kept to themselves how little the two young men ate, and the fact that they fell asleep beside each other rather quickly after their meal was finished.

---

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Tainted

**Author:** Mel

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Beta:** Somi

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.**

**Summary: **Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just boring it

**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter Seven

-Hold on, Hold on to yourself,

For this is going to hurt like hell-

---Sarah McLachlan

"You know, Ronald, if you keep poking me, I'll quite happily hang you from the ceiling by your entrails." Draco cracked open an eyelid, lifting his head a little. It was morning, judging by the house-elves bustling around them. Potter stirred beside him. Draco could feel him chuckling gently.

"What are you doing down here, Ferret?" Ron pressed his wand to Draco's temple.

_We were hungry, Ron,_ Harry grouched, pulling himself up.

"We were hungry," Draco echoed, "is that such a crime? Ask Dobby if you don't believe me." Hermione was with him and firmly moved the wand away, Draco nodded his thanks. "Is there any particular reason for this wake up call?"

"We were worried about Harry." Hermione looked at her friend. "You know, you both stumbled through three of Mad-Eye's wards without setting them off?"

_Oh dear, Moody's gonna be pissed._ at Draco's confused look he added, _We walked through three of his wards as if they weren't there._

"I don't think 'Oh dear' quite covers it Potter. I don't suppose there's a chance I could go back to that room?"

_Not one, now get up, we have things to do._

"Yes, master." Draco dragged his body from the uncomfortable position on the bench, "Would you like some tea too? Maybe a biscuit?"

Hermione actually grinned, Ron rolled his eyes.

_If you can get it ready now, yes please._

Draco snorted. "Over my dead body, Potter."

_That could easily be arranged, now be nice to my friends or I'll set Ron on you._

"Charming," Draco muttered.

_How is everyone? Neville and Luna?_

Something in Draco's mind grew weary. He had learnt quickly to follow his intuition; he coaxed his power silently to the surface. Something was going to go wrong here. "He wants to know how Neville and Luna are."

"They're okay." Hermione fell into step beside him. "Luna's with her dad at the moment, but she's been teaching as many friends as she can get a hold about defence. She told me that a lot of the kids don't know a decent Shield Charm. Neville's with Professor Sprout; they've been harvesting what rare herbs they can for healing potions."

_And Ginny? I've seen every Weasley except her._

Draco stopped, his face paling. He had known there was something, it had been itching in the back of his mind. Something that he'd been sure Potter had ignored, even in the time they had spent together, buried in his subconscious.

"He killed her Harry. When he couldn't find you."

Draco had not been involved, for those first few weeks the Dark Lord had kept him close to home. When he had been captured, it had been his first and only raid. But Severus had kept him in touch with everything. He had been the one who told him that the orders had gone out to bring one of the youngest two Weasleys back for him to deal with. Torturing and killing children had never upset some of His more loyal followers. They had been only too happy to carry out the orders.

By some sick charm, the very walls of his hideout had pulsed with the girls screams; dripping her blood. He had marvelled at the fact they had kept her alive and screaming for a whole day, from his place in the middle of the floor. When Severus had stumbled in after her screams had stopped, he had spelled the door locked and could be heard throwing up in the toilet.

Severus had said she had not once begged, and that if he ever saw Molly Weasley he was to tell her that. Ginny Weasley had died honourably.

_What?_

Draco could only nod. Potter's friends realised quickly what his question had been, both taking a step toward him.

_She can't be._ He grew pale, his body began to shimmer a little around the edges. _He can't have killed her._

He wasn't even talking to Draco anymore, caught in his own thoughts. He could feel the building of power.

"Potter, stop it!" Draco reached out to grab his arm, biting back a cry of pain as Potter's grief spiked out at him. Still, he held him, shaking him fiercely. It was sickening to watch Potter's head loll around on his shoulders, seemingly not caring of Draco's hands on him. The building energy only grew stronger, becoming steadily more dangerous. A nasty little hum filled the hallway as the wind picked up, slicing into their skin.

"For Merlin's sake, stay away," Draco shouted at Weasley and Granger, both of whom were trying to get closer. Potter was going to bring Hogwarts down around their ears.

"Can't you just cry like a normal fucking person?" Draco hissed, quickly calling on his own power, collecting it in a small ball he poured himself into it, causing it to grow. Soon he and Potter were trapped in the sphere. The wind was now concentrated and Draco fought to stay conscious as it continued to batter him. He had to keep the barrier up.

Potter wailed, one sickeningly long note, and Draco snapped. Ginny was dead, Potter had obviously chosen to ignore that little gem when he was fishing around in Draco's mind. This little bout of hysteria would not do her any favours, especially if it killed Potter, who could avenge her.

With a furious howl, Draco lunged at Potter, his fist flying, landing on its mark. For a moment their power screamed, Hogwarts shook dangerously, about to crumble. There was a pop, a flash and all the tension dissipated, leaving two boys lying in a small crater, both with their scars bleeding.

---

In the dark there was sobbing; giant, wet, hiccupping sobs. Draco followed his ears in the darkness, the only light coming from himself. His skin glowed in shimmering gold, like the pool of power in his belly. It even shone a little through his dark Death Eater robes.

He followed the sound, light on his feet, his body free of the pains he had in waking. Light began to form ahead of him and he walked toward it. It began to take shape as he got closer, and the sobbing got only louder. It was Potter, Draco recognised him right away even as he sat with his face buried in his knees. He was wearing just that white, blood splattered shirt, his broken glasses beside him.

Draco realised they were both wearing what they must have been wearing when they were cursed, as he was certain in his waking self that Potter was not always half naked. Someone certainly would have found it odd at any rate. And his Death Eater robes had likely been burnt after his capture. Good riddance. At least he wasn't wearing that silly mask.

"I didn't think you had any emotions in here?" Draco leant over the huddled figure.

The sobbing slowed, then stopped, and Potter's sad face lifted to him. It was always interesting too see his expressions without the ingrained malice his waking self had.

"Ginny died," came the soft reply, "because of me."

It was interesting, to hear Potter blame himself for something. To know that this was how he really felt. His inner self without the wrapping of Gryffindor self-importance. He was a lot easier to like this way.

"Not really." Draco sat beside him. "If you weren't around, practically everyone would be dead, so the world has a lot to thank you for."

The soul paused for a moment, "I hadn't thought of it that way before."

"Of course you didn't," Draco offered, nudging his shoulder with his own, "you're too nice for your own good, Potter. You have the right to be a selfish git sometimes, you know? Weasley's death was a horrible waste of a good witch, but a lot of good wizards and witches have died without it being your fault."

"Still," he trailed off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Draco told him, "you're not doing her memory any favours by trying to destroy Hogwarts. Grieve for her, but don't hurt yourself. Hurt him instead."

Potter's eyes narrowed a little, "Oh yes, I have a lot to talk to Mister Riddle about."

"This might sound stupid, but why the hell don't I have a nice mellow personality like you in here? You're so much different in real life; here you're a lot easier to handle," Draco pointed out, "and I'm still a mad hatter."

"I noticed that too," Potter grinned a little, "maybe it's because you went mad, your soul's reflected a lot more than mine is."

Draco nodded. That made a little sense. He was a lot more honest with himself because of the madness.

Potter laid his head against Draco's shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

---

"For Merlin's fucking sakes, put me down!"

Harry came to with a start. Really, in the last day of being back in his body, Malfoy had been the most vocal he'd ever known him to be. He wondered if it had something to do with the silence in his ears. Maybe he was trying to make up for it.

Lifting his head he almost laughed, as Bill and Charlie Weasley had Malfoy by his arms and legs, holding him just a few feet away. Malfoy was struggling fiercely, trying to get them to let him go, all tired arms and legs.

Both Bill and Charlie weren't letting go, their faces grim and set.

Harry realised he was lying on the floor, the stone indented in a small crater. It came back, so quickly that it left him fighting for breath, tears stinging his eyes, burying his face in his hands.

There were sudden angry shouts and Harry felt firm hand grip his shoulders, forcing his head up. He was staring into an open face and silver eyes. His brush with madness had truly opened his soul in his eyes; he felt the same way here as he did in their dreams.

"Are you okay, Potter?" He searched him, not just his face, but the rest of his body, as if checking to see if he'd hurt himself. "And damnit, you need to eat something; your skin's hanging off your bones."

_I'm fine,_ Harry muttered dryly. _You're not exactly the pinnacle of health yourself._

Malfoy grinned wildly. "Thanks." His smile sobered a little. "No inclinations to explode half of Britain though?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. _None today._

"Good good." Malfoy patted his shoulder.

"What are you boys doing here?"

Molly Weasley joined them. It was strange to see the normally bright witch so subdued in her black clothing. Her face was tired, drawn and she had lost all the colour in her cheeks. She looked so sad. Even the question was asked as a sigh. Harry's eyes filled with tears just looking at her, thinking of her only daughter that she had lost.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Malfoy tugged at her robes till she looked at him blankly. "Your daughter died well, Mrs. Weasley. I know it doesn't mean much, but she never gave in to them."

For a moment, the room stood still. And then a little bit of light entered those eyes, and though the smile was small, there was lot of the old Molly behind it.

"Come on dears, I'll get you something to eat."

---

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-She can't find her place,

She's loosing her faith

She's fallen from Grace,

She's all over the place.-

---Avril Lavigne

"Are you both eating properly?" Molly Weasley pottered around the kitchen, her wand waving. The house-elves gave her room, staying out of her hair; even they knew better then to upset Mrs. Weasley in this state. She called pots and pans to the stove, eggs and bacon flew to her and a knife began cutting onions and mushrooms for an omelette. Molly picked up the bowl, whisking in the egg and milk as they poured in.

Harry smiled a little; _she wants to know if we're eating properly_.

"As much as we can, Mrs. Weasley," Malfoy offered, "if we aren't sleeping."

Harry was impressed at the politeness with which Malfoy addressed her. Even though it was not the way he had seen Malfoy act before, it was nice to see he had some empathy.

"Or creating holes in the ground," Charlie Weasley growled, collapsing into the seat next to Harry.

"Charlie!" Molly admonished, smacking him on the top of his head with the end of the whisk.

"It's true mum! You saw that creator! He's going to blow up Hogwarts while we sleep."

_Tell them I made the creator_, Harry prodded Malfoy, _you were the one that stopped it_.

He shook his head, smiling that stupid grin that made Harry glare at him.

_I never picked you for a martyr._

"I can't let you do it all the time."

"What are you on about, Ferret?" Ron walked into the room, scowling at the blonde. Hermione pinched his arm.

_Stop getting yourself in trouble!_

"I didn't do anything this time!" Malfoy defended. "I'm just sitting here!"

"What's he done this time? Mad-Eye hasn't stopped ranting about him since he got here." Arthur Weasley walked around his son, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Did you feel like cooking today, Love?"

She nodded, still whisking. "Goodness knows what you boys have been eating the last few weeks. Now sit, this won't take long." She started adding onions and mushrooms, the whisk stirring on its own. Arthur sat next to Charlie, leaving the only spaces left at the table next to Malfoy.

"Sit Ron, breakfast is coming," Molly told the youngest of the Weasleys.

Ron stood by the door, fuming. Harry could see it, the anger. Ron was not the best at keeping things to himself and it showed when he felt strongly about something. Right now the last thing he wanted to do was sit next to Draco Malfoy. Molly scowled a little.

"Ronald Weasley, you will sit down right now, or so help me..."

Malfoy stood, moving quietly.

Harry snagged his arm, looking up at him in surprise. _Now where on Earth do you think you're going?_

"I'll just sit down the other end of the table, it'll save problems." Malfoy tried to get his arm back with little success.

_Don't be stupid,_ Harry told him hotly, _Ron has to get use to you being around sooner or later, and I'd certainly prefer sooner. _ He glared a little at his best friend. Ron could be so impossible sometimes.

"You won't sit down the other end of the table; how will we understand Harry?" Molly told him practically.

"You'd be surprised," Malfoy muttered when Harry told him what Molly thought of it all. "Potter can make his thoughts well known without his voice."

"Sit," Molly motioned to Malfoy's seat, "or else."

_Molly says she's going to set Fred and George on you if you don't do as you're told._

"You know, Potter, you tell fibs like a Slytherin, are you sure you're in the right house?" Malfoy sat obediently.

_The hat asked me the same thing; twice._

Malfoy snorted before eyeing Ron, who still stood at the door. "Scared of me, Weasel?" There was that grin again, and Harry rolled his eyes. "I would be too."

For a second Ron's body stiffened and Harry was sure he'd leap across the room and attack Malfoy.

Harry was saved the decision on who he'd protect; his voice or his friend, by the roll of Hermione's eyes. She stepped away from her boyfriend, sitting calmly beside Malfoy, her hands folded neatly on the table.

"Granger." Malfoy greeted a little warmly.

"Malfoy," she offered in return, reaching as Mrs. Weasley handed her breakfast.

_I wish he'd just sit already._ Harry grumbled, smiling a little at Molly.

Malfoy looked suspiciously close too laughter as he turned to the witch beside him. "You know, Granger, you look positively radiant today."

Ron made a small, strangled noise, before sitting hurriedly beside Hermione. Both she and Harry couldn't help but grin at each other even as Ron's possessive hand wound around her waist, and he glaring heatedly at Malfoy.

_You're mad._

Malfoy winked at Harry and tucked into his breakfast.

---

It was some time later that Potter and Draco pushed their half eaten meals away. Draco could see the worried look on Mrs. Weasley's face when they both insisted that if they ate anymore they'd just bring it straight back up. Draco was not blind; he knew they both looked a ghastly sight. He had only had a handful of meals in the last few weeks, even before his capture. And Merlin knew what Potter had eaten since his disappearance. They both looked like mere shadows of their former selves.

"Is that all you're eating?" Weasley asked around a mouthful of roll.

_Some of us don't have a second stomach,_ Potter muttered, eyeing what was Weasley's third helping.

Draco only just managed to hide his grin. "We're not hungry, Weasley."

Granger looked ready to interject her opinion when Weasley's eyes widened. "Blimey Bill! Who's that?"

Turning at the look on the red headed boy's face, Draco stared at the most interesting looking woman standing beside the eldest of the Weasley brood.

She was terribly short and thin, her skin a dark olive colour, the sort that came with living in the Mediterranean. She wore dark blue robes of a strange cut, from her native land, Draco supposed. Her hair and eyes should have been black, or at least dark, to go with her complexion. Instead her hair was snow white, falling in thick wavy layers down her back.

Her eyes were solid gold spheres, there was no difference between white, black, or where an iris should have been.

Draco noticed the way she clung to the other man's arm. He was almost certain she was blind.

"I might be blind, but I am by no means deaf, Mr. Weasley."

_Can you see it?_

Indeed he could. There were threads of gold light all through her skin. It was mostly concentrated around her eyes, and, oddly enough, her left palm. It danced through her, the way that Draco could only imagine blood would go through your veins. It was almost hypnotic to watch.

"You have wild magic," Draco breathed, Potter nodding at the statement.

She smiled, showing even, white teeth. "I do, and aren't you two bright with it." She urged the other young man forward for her, her steps firm as she trusted the eldest Weasley to guide her through whatever obstacles between her and them. When she reached them, she touched Draco's face, and Potter's without any fumbling.

"Most I see have threads, mere sparks through their skin, just enough to make out a shape. You two I can see. All of you. I could count the hairs on your heads if I chose. You're the first full faces I've seen in some time." She blinked, even though she couldn't see. "I've never seen it so concentrated before."

_She says we're full of wild magic. _ Potter looked at his skin as if it betrayed him. _That we're the first she's been able to see fully._

"We can only see it when we do magic. Which is often without our agreement, Miss."

"Of course not," she muttered, mostly to herself. "You have to learn to control it like you did your old magic." She pulled her hands from their faces, reaching for Weasley again. "My name is Athena Barras, and I believe I can answer some of your questions."

---

The Wizard in black robes fell to the ground. Not that he was a Wizard anymore, his body was blackened, burnt from the inside out. His face was screwed up in fear.

"Take that away," came the oily hiss. The scaly man stood in a ring of other wizards, smoke coiling from his fingertips. "Does anyone share your comrade Goyle's opinion?" No one answered, silent beneath their masks.

The God flexed slightly in the form he found himself in. It had been a long time since any mortal had called on him. And never one as clever as this one. To bind him to this skin until he killed the boy and everyone he held dear. To ensure that it took time, that the boy would suffer; it was all very clever.

When the job was done Cronos/Saturn would be free of this hideous, dying, body and free. Free to do as he pleased. There were some of his brethren that needed toeing in line. And his son who had imprisoned him...

There was a score he had to settle. Even if he had to wait till that boy's life was crushed in his hands. He could feel the mortal beneath his conscious smile. These were the thoughts he liked to hear.

"Then if you are done questioning me, find me mortals. Wild magic requires blood and sacrifice, and the Titans require more than any other."

---


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-Truth be told I've tried my best,

But somewhere long the way,

I got caught up in all there was to offer,

And the cost was so much more then I could bare.-

---Sarah McLachlan

Athena wasn't very old, they learnt quite quickly. She had graduated from Hogwarts just a few years before Bill had. Though, truthfully it made sense; she didn't feel very old at all.

"That surprises everyone," she said quietly as they settled in a small set of rooms that the boys hadn't been in before. "It's the white hair. People automatically expect me to be old and wise and for profound things to spew from my lips." She grinned, an odd effect. Harry had never known someone that couldn't smile with their eyes as well.

Headmistress McGonagall joined them. She glared a little at Malfoy before addressing Harry. "Mrs. Barras has asked I cast a small charm that will allow you to read what she's saying."

She didn't stay any longer after she had cast the charm.

"You'll have to forgive the Headmistress." The words were sketched in the air. "Being in the same room with the person who brought about the end of Albus Dumbledore upsets her."

"I can't say I blame her." Malfoy cringed a little. "I don't like being in my skin anymore than they like looking at me."

A small smile graced Athena's lips. "We never agreed on much, the Headmaster and I, but the wizarding world will miss his strength."

_You didn't get along?_ Harry knew there had to be people who hadn't liked Professor Dumbledore; after all, they wouldn't be in this position if everyone had liked him. But to know someone, who was supposed to be on the light side, that had such a bittersweet view of his mentor was strange.

"I know Voldemort's opinions of the man, but why would you not like him? You're supposed to be on his side."

That odd little smile again. "Did you know Hogwarts is one of the few great schools that teaches its students nothing about wild magic?" She spread her hands a little. Obviously it was an old argument that she had fought often. "It's probably because much of Britain's wild magic disappeared when the Roman occupation ended. After that, the tribes and the beginnings of the current magical system took over. Things were forgotten. Now, only families in the British isle remember the old skills vaguely, and only because they have family members on international levels.

"The Headmaster and I fought often about it after I graduated and was based completely in Egypt. He maintained, till death, that the old magic was buried, and other then the few historians out there that specialise in the subject, no one needed to learn anything about it." Her fingertips glowed a little. "As I'm sure you've both noticed, the Magic is far from buried. There are no less then twenty witches and wizards in our predicament. If we had at least known a little about it, we would have been able to protect ourselves against it."

Harry stared at her. It was remarkable to think that they didn't have to be like this.

"Wait, there are spells we could have learnt so we didn't have to end up like this?" Malfoy sounded angry, and Harry couldn't fault him really. How could anyone be so blinded?

"They're prayers really. The Egyptians make little prayers through the day to guide them safely. The Chinese make small sacrifices at dinner."

_Sacrifices?_

"You both needn't look so scared." Athena chuckled a little. "They sacrifice part of their meal to their Gods, with a small prayer. Wild magic isn't all blood, boys, though, I'd be the first to tell you it plays an important role. It's also part of the reason you cannot use you're old magic anymore."

"I'd been wondering about that," Malfoy muttered. "We've been able to use magic without our wands since we woke up. It also feels different when you cast it."

"That's because a lot of wand magic is reliant on just that; the wand. If not on the wand, then on the Word. Wild magic is simply that; wild and natural. You can curb it with your will and blood so it will do what you want it to, but if your will is not strong enough, and your blood not potent, the magic simply ceases to be."

_That would break the curse?_ Harry's hope grew. That was so simple, to have the magic stop.

"That doesn't sound overly comforting," Malfoy muttered from beside him.

"It's not." Athena's head inclined slightly. "Anyone can use wild magic with the proper training, even a Muggle, because it only requires the knowledge of it. And wizards with the knowledge can use it as well as their wand magic. To be able to use it unconsciously, as we can, it's so ingrained into our psyche that there's no way around it. Until we can learn more about the nature of the curse, I'm afraid we're all stuck with it, and the problems it will cause."

_Then what can we do?_

"Is there anything we can do to break this?"

"Well, firstly, you could both stand to exercise a little control. I saw that crater on the way in. Between the two of you, you could take half of Britain down with you should your emotions run haywire."

_But how could you see it? You're blind._

Malfoy scowled a little his way. "Really, you just say what's going through your head don't you? You have no tact whatsoever!" Harry looked ready to argue, but Malfoy held his hands up a little. "I don't want a fight. It was just a general observation."

Athena grinned. "I really wish I could hear his side of the conversation."

"You don't, trust me," he muttered. "But he asked how you could see it."

"I may be blind, but you can't hide the magic that was poured into that small space. That's what I could see. There was also the small matter of the grief etched into the stone. Don't worry," she read Harry's distressed look correctly, "if anyone could read wild magic in this school then they too would sense it. But I believe we've already been through the lack of knowledge here." Her words were dry but she shrugged off any old anger. Well, at least a little. "What I would like to know is what you both bled on to induce the change."

"You'd think over the last few minutes of conversation he'd get over being startled by references to blood and sacrifice," Malfoy whispered conspiringly to Athena, glancing at Harry.

Harry, for his part, scowled at the other boy. Still, his pale cheeks were flushed a little. Imagine, Harry Potter being constantly out done by Malfoy. It was an annoyance. That maddening little smile was really getting on Harry's last nerve.

"It's just as disturbing, Mr. Malfoy, that you are not phased by any of this," Athena added. "For the curse to change our magic, it requires not only no protection against it, but a little of your blood."

Athena lifted her left hand, palm facing the boys. Her index finger had a small incision along the tip. That was where the wild magic burnt the brightest.

"It was silly really, just moments before I touched an etching in the wall, I'd gotten a paper cut. Just enough to bleed and awaken the magic carved into the very essence of the tomb. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I had my little out of body experience a few hours later. I found my husband, and though he couldn't see me, he knew I was there and took me back to my body."

Both Harry and Malfoy nodded.

"Like I did for Potter."

Though she didn't need to, Athena blinked. "Pardon?" she asked slowly. "Mr. Malfoy, did you not leave your body as well?"

"Well, no." Malfoy shrugged. "Potter found me before it had a chance to happen, I guess. I talked to him for a few days before I was able to get him back here though. Should I have?"

"It would certainly explain why everyone has told me you've gone a little mad. The last case where someone did not leave their body to allow the transition into their new magic suffered permanent brain damage. That young woman killed herself soon after."

The only change in Malfoy's expression was the loss of colour to his lips. It was such a small thing, Harry would marvel sometime later, but he still noticed it right away.

_You're not going to kill yourself, Malfoy._

"How would you know?"

_Because I'd never forgive you if you left me alone in this._

---

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The boy's heads turned to the door as Athena stood.

The Wizard at the door was unlike any Draco had ever seen. To begin with, he had no hair. Whilst he had seen many old, and some young men, clean shaven, black tattoos weaved their way over his skin. The colour of his skin was dark olive from the sun, and dry and rugged after many years out in it. There were no tattoos on his face, but Draco could see them gliding down his neck into the large, open necked white shirt he wore. Dragon hide pants encased long legs, and his hands, one of which held a bull whip, also were finely tattooed.

With none of the earlier hesitation in her steps, Athena met the man at the door. He was a whole head taller then her, but the large hand that settled on her waist was gentle. As was the smile that graced his face.

_Who on Earth is that?_

Athena saved Draco the trouble of relaying the message. "This is Tobias Barras, my husband. He is my eyes."

The tall man smiled at the two. "My wife exaggerates." Unlike Athena, his accent was heavy; you could not mistake his Greek heritage. "I can not really see for her, I just guide her through life. My apologies for not arriving sooner, I could not leave in the middle of my classes."

"What could you possibly teach?" Draco asked without even thinking. Really, the man looked like he should be-

His eyes widened. "A Dragon Keeper."

The man's smile was wide. "There's no pulling the wool over your eyes, Young Malfoy. There is no longer much call for a Dragon Keeper here, but in Italy there are still shows every week. I am much too old to be performing, but the children still need to be taught."

_A Dragon Circus?_ Potter sounded suitably awed.

"Father always promised to take me to one. But…" Draco bit his tongue. His father never had time to keep this promise to his only son. While Potter's family had been taken from him, Draco's had never existed. His mother's kindness had always been overshadowed by his father's indifference.

"I will take you both, should we have the chance." Tobias nodded. "But my wife informed me before she left that you are trying to master some wild magic. This, I am also a teacher in. Perhaps we could move these tables to get started?"

While Tobias taught them to listen to their new magic, to push out with it and move the tables gently, Draco watched the other man. The promise in his words was real, not just to silence a little boy. Only Severus had ever shown that level of care to the confused Malfoy heir. And for all Draco knew, the potions master was dead now.

---

"Good." Tobias surveyed the neatly piled table and chairs. "I had expected as much though. Even though you have no concept of the power you are tapping into, it comes with ease."

_And leaves us exhausted,_ Harry muttered. He stood beside Malfoy, trying not to slump forward. His body trembled with the effort. Though Malfoy was certainly better at hiding it, Harry knew he wasn't in much better shape.

Tobias lifted his own hand, palm up, concentrating on the air just above his hand. A globe of light appeared, growing slowly. Harry could see tiny spots of red ring their way around the sphere. He took a step closer, staring at them. He'd never noticed them before, they were tiny and moved fast around the power of Tobias's magic.

_What are the red spots?_

"Red spots? What are you babbling about now?" Malfoy muttered. Harry was pleased to hear the strain in his voice.

"That's my blood."

_What?_

"What?"

"Wild magic requires blood and sacrifice," Tobias smiled at the two of them even as they recoiled back. "The sacrifice is often simple, and almost always symbolic. But the blood is much more literal. You do use your own blood to do anything. Neither of you noticed, the amount is so small. It stimulates the atoms and molecules around you so that you can perform your magic. Moving those desks as you both did before was simply your blood and the power of the sacrifice manipulating the surrounding air desks to move them. The greater the sacrifice, the greater the power and therefore your ability to do magic."

_What did you sacrifice?_

"What did you sacrifice for this power?" Malfoy nodded echoing the question.

"A little of my blood and my faithful service to the Greek God Zeus." Tobias let the ball of light dissipate. "It is just enough power to let me do small things in addition to my other magic. It is needed to tame the dragons enough to let me ride them and teach them the tricks for the show. But you two, as well as my wife, gave up a much stronger sacrifice, even if it was unconsciously."

Athena looked gravely at them, her golden eyes unblinking. "The Curse took our wand magic from us. That was our sacrifice. Everything you have learnt that uses a wand or word for the last six years is useless to you. All that you have left is the wild magic, and it will take its time, but it is slowly eating the three of us alive."

---

"They haven't been apart since he got here," Ron growled, looking at the door where they were. They'd been in there for a long time, even with the bald giant of a wizard joining them. That had been a couple of hours ago.

"Is Harry really letting him get away with everything?" Charlie stood beside his brother. It truly was hard to believe. Watching them eat breakfast had been sickening. It was almost like he had forgiven Malfoy. Charlie Weasley could not fathom the idea. He would never forgive, nor forget.

"The curse changed them," Hermione offered quietly. "Maybe it makes it easier for Harry to forget what happened."

"Then we'll just have to remind him."

---


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who's been commenting, really. It makes it much easier to bring out new chapters, knowing the stories enjoyed. -Mel

Chapter Ten

-Comin' down the world turned over And angels fall without you there And I go on as you get colder Or are you someone's prayer?- ---Goo Goo Dolls 

Hermione Granger was not an impatient witch. She liked perfecting things, taking her time to get it just right before trying a spell. She loved research, learning all about a subject from other older witches and wizards, and then improving on their basic research. Everyone said she'd go very far academically.

She had everything to be thankful for. Without her two best friends, then yes, she'd go far researching in a small office, locked away to discover the secrets of the universe. But Harry and Ron had opened her eyes to so much more. She knew she'd no longer be happy in a small office. She wanted to be out in the field, to be using the spells she'd learnt.

And now Harry, her first friend, was in trouble. Everything she knew wasn't enough. Wild magic was something she had only vaguely encountered. Right now there was nothing she could do to help him. She couldn't even start researching it. The Hogwarts library held nothing within its walls bar three parchments that argued about how much better wand magic was. She had to wait for a few specialists to get in contact with her, but this Athena had the best references in the subject so far; her research covered every nationality and style of the magic.

She was the best help to Harry right now, not Hermione.

Blinking, Hermione dragged her mind out of her thoughts. There were other ways she could help. When Harry had worked his way around the curse, he'd want to find a way of defeating the Dark Lord. That meant finding his Horcruxes.

So far two were unaccounted for. She'd gone through them all with Harry at the end of the last school year. It was obvious they'd be tokens of the remaining two Founders; Hermione couldn't imagine why he'd use Slytherins and Huffelpuffs, but not the remaining two. So far, the Dark Lord had reacted like any creature of habit, and Hermione couldn't see why he'd break the cycle now.

Still, that didn't mean Hermione was any closer to finding what or where they might be.

She turned the chapters of the tome in front of her, one of many strewn over her corner of the library. She had hunted for every book that contained the merest mention of the Founders, for anything that could perhaps point to their tokens. That task had taken her a whole day.

Going through the books one at a time, however, was taking a lot longer. Every couple of pages she had to stop and read. Something about a Founder, or a place they had been, or an idea that they had had would appear on the page and she'd have to stop. She didn't know how much time she had to spare, but she certainly felt like she was wasting it.

Sighing, Hermione stood and stretched. Perhaps she could convince Ron to leave his plans to get Harry away from Malfoy for long enough to talk some sense into him. Hermione was worried too, but she was certain that researching a way around the curse would be a lot better than trying to force Harry away from the only person who could hear him.

Trying to slip around the table, Hermione inadvertently knocked one of her piles of books, sending them scattering to the floor. She huffed, thanking Merlin that it wasn't one of her taller piles, and bent down, starting to retrieve and restack the books. One, a book of influential wizards and witches, had fallen open.

The portrait, sketched the Muggle way onto the page was of the four Founders. Hermione sat as she drew the heavy volume onto her lap, pushing her hair out of her eyes. The artist had taken their time with the beautiful image of the four. Rowena and Helga sat in plush chairs, with Godric and Salazar standing behind them, in front of the hearth in the great hall.

What drew Hermione's attention was not their young faces or happy smiles, but the elegant cup sitting in Helga's hands. Looking closer, she could see the Slytherin locket around Salazar's neck. Rowena didn't seem to be wearing anything that could be considered an important token, but beside her, on a small table, was a silver mirror.

And Godric not only proudly bore the Gryffindor sword, but also a shield with a lion on it. It would only be fitting that the Dark Lord would use his enemy's defences as a place to hide his soul.

She stood hurriedly, keeping the page with a scrap of paper. Dashing from the library, she couldn't stop the delighted smile that stretched across her face. Hermione had found them, the remaining two Horcruxes. Relief flooded through her. It was happening, one little step at a time, but this nightmare was starting to end.

---

Draco woke with a start, groaning as he moved too fast and his body started to cramp on him. Beside him he could feel Potter also stirring, though he did so a lot slower, saving himself the trouble with a stiff body.

It's what you got for falling asleep in your chairs. Stupid bloody curse.

Rubbing his calves as fast as he dared to stop the cramping, Draco noticed they were still in the classroom where Tobias and Athena had been going over the finer points of wild magic. He vaguely remembered Athena telling them how to separate their feelings from the magic, and that there would always be instances where these things couldn't be helped. That was when he must have passed out, listening to their even voices as they explained these things.

"You're both awake."

Looking up a little, Draco could see Tobias sitting on the floor a few feet from the chairs. He had some parchment beside him; paperwork Draco assumed. The tawny owl sitting on the back of a chair, cleaning its feathers must have delivered it. Athena was curled up beside him, her silver head atop a pillow in his lap. Tobias watched them, not seeming put out that they had fallen asleep halfway through his lessons. He looked relaxed, his hand resting gently upon his wife's head and he watched the two of them with his serious dark eyes.

"We fell asleep." Draco managed to sit a little straighter, rubbing the kinks from his neck. Potter seemed to be fighting to pay attention to their conversation. Really, did he always have these problems forcing himself awake? He'd have to remember not to discuss anything vital until Potter could string a full sentence together.

"It is all right." Tobias's fingers ran gently through her hair. "The wild magic does the same to her. It seems that the sheer concentration of the magic wears your body out a lot more then wand magic does. You will both be prone to sleeping irregularly until the curse can be lifted, or the magic altered someway."

_Or we die,_ Potter muttered sleepily.

"Oh lovely, something to look forward to," He glared at the other boy, and Potter mirrored the look.

"You two could stand to get along a little better," Athena groaned, pushing her body up. She looked so bone tired Draco that could see the weight of carrying the magic on her frame.

Tobias steadied her. "Athena is right. Due to the nature of circumstances, it would ridiculous to do otherwise. What would happen if the only way you could communicate to someone was through each other? You both need to put a little of the past behind you and work together. There is a lot more than your pride at stake here."

"We know," Draco spoke for both of them, purposely not looking at Potter. He had no desire to see the loathing he was sure would be there. He hated himself enough; he didn't need to see the Magnificent Potter's stare to remind him of the level he had sunk to. The Malfoy's used to have such a proud name. Now it only wallowed in the dirt.

"Harry!" The door of the classroom burst open, Granger and Weasley were standing there, breathing heavily from their apparent dash. Granger clutched a heavy tome to her chest, a delighted smile stretched across her face.

Well, this was interesting.

"Harry, we've got something to show you!" Hermione gushed. The spell that the Headmaster had cast was still working.

"C'mon mate!" Weasley looked just as excited as his girlfriend. But there was something in the way he glanced towards Draco that sparked the blonde teen's senses. The youngest of the Weasleys was up to something.

"We won't be long," Granger was already saying to Athena and Tobias. Really, that young witch could charm the wings off a dragon. "We'll bring him almost straight back."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Athena said, stretching and standing. "We can work with Mr. Malfoy for now, and Mr. Potter can catch up afterwards. He has learned much of the basics now."

"C'mon mate," Weasley said again, taking Potter's hand and dragging him to his feet. "You have to hear this now."

For one second, Potter looked back to him, his green eyes a little wide. He looked a little like he had when Dobby had grabbed him earlier. Draco nodded, rolling his eyes. It wouldn't do to let his friends know of his little fear, but Draco tried to let him know that he would be fine.

Whatever it was, that seemed to be enough for Potter and he followed his friends from the room. As the door closed behind him, Draco realised it was the first time Potter had left his side since he had appeared in the cell. For the first time ever, there was complete silence. He couldn't hear Potter, and he couldn't hear his own voice. He couldn't hear his own heart beating.

---

Harry couldn't stop the infectious grin as he looked at Hermione. She was all giddy as she placed the book in her hands on the table in the great hall. It was empty, the teachers and Order members must have been else where, but that was ok, it certainly made it an easy place to congregate.

"I found them Harry," Hermione whispered excitedly, opening the book. It occurred to Harry how strange it was to have a one-sided conversation with his best friend. "The last Horcruxes, I found the tokens he would have used."

This was amazing news, and Harry hunched over the picture. Yes, he could see this. Voldemort might be a twat, but he was methodical in his little idiosyncrasies. This was just the kind of grand and arrogant gesture he'd use for the items that held his soul. At least now, they knew what they were looking for. He beamed at Hermione.

"Harry."

A little startled at the gravely tone in Ron's voice, Harry looked over at him. For once, he'd forgotten that Ron was there. That in itself was strange. Ron wasn't particularly outlandish, but there was never a time when they'd been together that Harry hadn't noticed his presence. And now, his face was so cold and severe. It startled Harry to see his friend changed so much.

"Harry, why are you acting like you're friends?"

Harry opened his mouth, remembering belatedly that he could not actually speak. Still, he was sure he must look puzzled. He and Hermione had always been friends.

"He's talking about Malfoy, Harry," Hermione murmured softly.

Oh.

Well, he guessed that must be hardest for Ron to understand. It was hard for Harry to understand too. He shook his head slowly, trying to convey to Ron that they weren't really friends, more like temporary allies. Ron wasn't looking at him anymore though; his eyes were burning a hole into the table.

"He killed them, Harry, and you're always sitting near him," Ron hissed.

Harry opened his mouth again. He wanted to tell Ron that Malfoy hadn't killed anyone. That really, he had much less control on what happened around him than anyone else he knew. That really, being inside Malfoy's head was like watching the world shatter over and over again.

He couldn't talk. Even if he could, he was beginning to doubt that Ron would listen.

"You can't be friends with a monster like that, Harry," Ron continued, oblivious to his friend's internal struggle. Hermione's eyes were carefully watching him though. "You can get on fine without him. This curse, we'll break it without his fucking help, and then he can go to Azkaban like he should have in the first place. So snap out of whatever spell he's got you under Harry. He's scum, he's-"

It was at this point two things happened.

Ron's hands, which up till now had been gesturing wildly as he continued his sermon, grasped Harry's thin shoulders.

And there was a sharp tear of pain through Harry's soul. He could feel his wild magic burn and bubble his insides. Like his skin had peeled off and what was left was suddenly placed on his Aunt Petunia's hot stove.

He could feel Malfoy's pain slicing through him.

Between the searing pain and the panic of Ron touching him, Harry lashed out. Thankfully he was able to curb the magic so that it was only a physical reaction, but his arms came up and he ripped himself out of Ron's hold.

Ron had stopped mid rant, his mouth falling open. Harry knew without looking that he glowed. He responded almost instinctively to the pain that lanced through him. Malfoy's pain. He glared at Ron, really glared. He wanted to yell and scream at him. To tell him he had a loving family and a doting girlfriend. That he had no idea what it was like to have no one. And that the only person you did have was slightly mad and hated you as much as you hated him. As much as you hated yourself.

To tell Ron that right now, at this time and place, he and Malfoy were practically the same.

He couldn't though. So he glared, before turning and running. Stumbling into the wall as a second wave of the tearing pain shot through him. If he could have screamed, he would have. Instead, Harry's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent howl, reverberating though him, running through the wall he leant against.

The pain eased and he could run again. It was almost like a deathly slow heart beat. Every few moments Harry would have to stop, fight the pain and then keep moving. The third time Harry threw up, body fighting the pain the only way it could. Still retching, he stumbled back into the class room.

Malfoy was floating in midair. He was screaming in the way Harry wished he could. An awful, shrieking sound. It truly sounded like Malfoy was ripping his own body to pieces. He was curled in a small ball, hands clawed, pulling, tearing, at skin and cloth. Wild magic shimmered around him.

Athena and Tobias stood beneath him, not to catch him should he fall. They were trying to keep the hysterical magic from spilling out.

Harry moved, still stumbling, still fighting wave after wave of pain. He stepped between Athena and Tobias. He ignored their shouts. He ignored what could only be Hermione's scream. He reached up, through their magic that washed over him. It was Malfoy's magic that burnt him, it was his magic that was peeling, bubbling, burning the skin of his hands.

He didn't flinch. He kept reaching until his hands cupped smooth, cool skin. It was now that he closed his eyes, body relaxing into the pain, holding onto Malfoy's face with burning hands.

_Draco._

---

The screaming still echoed when Harry knelt beside Draco. He gathered up the pile of shuddering cloak and blonde hair. He rocked him back and forth, resting his head against the scratchy material.

He hummed gently. He didn't whisper that it would be okay, or that he was sorry. Harry just kept up the gentle tune, moving from one song to the next effortlessly.

Draco continued to scream, but that ebbed with Harry's continual rocking. The huge, wet, retching sobs continued for much longer. Eventually there was calm silence, broken only by Harry's continual humming.

"Do you know you do that all the time?"

Draco's voice was drained, ripped raw from the screaming. The words wobbled some at the beginning, but grew firm towards the end. He didn't shift out of his hold, and Harry didn't feel like letting go. The darkness around them pulsed in harmony with their even breaths.

"I didn't notice it, but your mind hums. It sings all the fucking time. I'd be pissed off, but I didn't even realise you did it until it stopped," Draco looked up at him then, his scars on his cheeks open and bleeding, mixed with the tear tracks running down his face. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone anymore. I won't listen in to your conversations, just…"

"We know better now." Harry sat down beside him. "We won't let it happen again."

Draco sighed, body sagging against Harry's in relief. "That's good. Nothing has ever felt like that. Even when they used to lock me in my room, I could still hear myself."

"I promise that if I can help it, I'll never leave your side again." Harry smiled. "Ron's angry; he thinks we're becoming friends."

There was silence for a moment, before Draco asked softly, "Can we?"

Harry didn't think, wrapping an arm around Draco's thin shoulders. He rested his head against Draco's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Yeah. No one understands this like you do."

Tentatively Draco took his hand. "I won't let you forget your promise, you know."

"I know."

---

The hands that shook him were firm, but gentle. Draco forced his body to respond, opening his eyes. He groaned at the harsh light, snapping his eyes shut. When he blinked them open, it was a little easier. He was staring up into Tobias's concerned face. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that.

He hoped his mother was safe somewhere.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Like someone ran over me." Draco's mouth felt like sandpaper as he talked. He looked around a little, realising he that he was lying half on someone's legs. Surprised, he stared up at Potter. Potter wasn't looking at him though; at that moment, Granger was trying to squeeze him to death. He was trying to pull her off, grimacing every time he touched her with his bandaged hands.

"Oh dear."

Potter managed a smirk at him.

_I knew you were pissed off at me. And now I have the scars to prove it._

"Now you know what happens when you leave the mentally damaged alone," Draco muttered, sitting up, prying the witch off Potter. "Don't smoother him," he told Granger without thought. "Are they going to heal?"

"Probably not," Athena knelt beside the two of them. She unwrapped the bandage a little, showing already healed angry red burns. "They already have healed as much as they can. You've only been out for a little while. What happened, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco cringed a little, "I didn't take the silence too well."

"So we noticed," Tobias muttered dryly. "It won't happen again."

"You're lucky you didn't kill yourself, or Mr. Potter," Athena told him reproachfully. "Only Hera knows what we would have done if you'd both died."

_Hera?_

"Wait, who's Hera?"

He'd been wondering about this. The name sounded familiar when she had told them; it was that dream. But with everything happening, Draco hadn't had a chance to think much on it. Neither had Potter by the sounds of it.

"A Greek Goddess. I am half Greek, on my mother's side." Athena looked at both the boys. "You've heard the name before."

"She said her name was Hera and Juno though, in the dream. How can she be both?"

Athena rubbed her face with her hand, looking tired. "Juno is what the Romans called her. Most of the Greek gods and goddesses were adopted by the Romans. You can still find little shrines in the south from when the Romans conquered Britain." She scowled a little. "You talked to a goddess in your dreams and neither of you thought it important enough to mention? What did she say in the dream?"

"That the Father was being woken, and that we had to find her husband that the Serpent one had bonded to his sleep." Draco was a little surprised at how well he remembered the dream. With Potter nodding, he guessed it had nothing to do with their memories. They had been made to remember.

Athena cursed in Greek; something Draco found a little amusing. It wasn't a language he heard often, and he didn't know what she had said, but it sounded funny. She took a deep breath and then another, before looking at the two of them.

"Then we can't stay here; there's just not enough information in the Hogwarts library to help us find her husband."

"We'll go to Brighton, I keep a house down there with my family's library," Tobias said, lifting his wife to her feet. "I'm sure there's something in those books that will help us. In the meantime, the two of you can explain in detail what she said to you." His dark eyes flicked to Weasley and Granger. "Should I expect that you two will be coming with us?"

"Yes," they said together without any thought. Great, Draco sighed, Granger wasn't too bad, but Weasley?

_Tell Ron that I know when I'm being bewitched and I'm quiet capable of picking my friends._

Draco looked at Potter, whose eyes were glaring at Weasley.

"I'm not telling him that," Draco said, standing and stretching. "He'll eat me alive. You can tell him yourself when the curse is gone. C'mon, I don't think Athena or Tobias are going to want to hang around long." He reached down, grabbing Potter's wrist just above the bandage and hauling him to his feet.

It wasn't much, but it felt like they'd taken a tiny step forward. Moving slowly to whatever goal awaited them.

---


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry to everyone for the wait, hopefully the next part wont take this long to bring out!

Tainted Chapter Eleven

Make a wish,

Take a chance,

Make a change,

And breakaway…

--- Kelly Clarkson

Athena sat back from the fire, her face unreadable. "You're sure?"

The other woman in the fire nodded. "I know you wanted to be here, 'Thena, but she couldn't hold out. I'm sorry-"

"No," Athena said, shaking her head, "it's ok, we'll be there sooner than I thought anyway. Will you be alright?"

"As much as can be expected. We knew it was going to happen, but it doesn't stop-" There was a slight pause and muffled voices could be heard. "I have to go, 'Thena. Please come as soon as you can."

"I will," she promised. "We have a few loose ends on this end, but we'll be home soon."

"I know Jamie would have been grateful, we'll see you soon."

The fire burnt back low and Athena sighed, shoulders slumping. Warm arms wrapped around her and she could feel Tobias's lips press gently against her throat.

"She's gone then?"

She nodded again. It wasn't often, but she truly wished she could see her husbands face again. "She was so young, Toby, so very strong. I just wish…"

"I know." He held her a little tighter. "You did so much for her though. At least she could feel you."

"Those boys have no idea," she whispered, clinging a little to her husband, letting her tears fall. "At least they kept their sense of touch."

"Isis has her in a safer place now." Tobias pulled Athena gently onto his lap, cradling his sobbing wife. "We won't let it happen to the boys too."

They stayed that way until Athena felt all her tears had dried and gone.

---

Harry and Malfoy stood in the Great Hall, waiting. Both were quiet, their bodies heavy with weariness. Though neither said a word of complaint, the Order members who watched them could tell they were dead on their feet. It wasn't lost on any of them that the two had only been awake for an hour or two. How much help could the Boy Who Lived be to their cause when he could not speak nor stay awake?

_I wish they'd stop watching us like we're leapers or something, _Harry hissed.

Malfoy smiled, concentrating on three little balls of light. Still grinning, he began to juggle them, the globes spinning effortlessly in his hands. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Even the Headmaster would have trouble making things appear out of nothing. How many leapers can do it as effortlessly as we can?"

"Showing off again, Malfoy?"

Harry turned his head, scowling a little as Ron, followed by Hermione, joined them. Both were carrying knapsacks that bulged a little and they had forgone robes for jeans and thick jumpers.

"You know, Weasely," Malfoy said, watching the balls, "I may not be able to hear a word, but when Athena's around that little charm the Headmistress cast works a treat and I can read everything you say." He caught one of the balls, tossing it at Ron. Ron flinched back, only to have it pop out of existence. "I file all your insults away, and so far you have a pretty big bill when it comes time to collect."

"You're crazy," Ron spluttered as Malfoy popped the remaining two globes like bubbles.

Harry snorted, earning a raised eyebrow from Malfoy. _He was just stating the obvious again._

"Be nice." Malfoy was still grinning. "Your bill isn't much better than his."

_At least I'm trying to work mine off. I don't see you doing anything to pay yours._

"I think translating for you is a fine way of paying you back, Mister High and Mighty. And I'll have you know-"

"Aren't you two bringing anything?"

Hermione sat, watching the two of them. She didn't mention it, but she could see the change in the two of them. The ease in which they stood next to each other. She had never seen Harry smile at Malfoy before. In watching them both, Hermione realised with a prang of sadness that Harry was going somewhere they could not; a place that only Malfoy could follow him to.

They both shrugged off her question.

"Anything that's still mine is at the Manor, and I really don't think anyone's going to let me stop by to pick up a few things." Malfoy looked to Harry. "And as everything Potter owns went up in that fire, there isn't much for us to carry."

Digging through her bag, Hermione handed Harry a small parcel. "We all chipped in for this before Ginny... before she disappeared. It's a little late, but Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry swallowed back tears at the red and gold tissue paper that sat in the centre of his palm. He could feel Malfoy's eyes on him and took a deep calming breath. He gave both Hermione and Malfoy a shaky smile, regaining in all that control he was supposed to be learning so he didn't fly off the handle.

Untying the ribbon and pulling the paper back slowly, he could feel Malfoy shift impatiently beside him. In his hand sat a gold locket of a roaring lion's head. His hand tingled at the spells that laced through the gold. Wand magic. It made his skin prickle, but not enough to hurt. He wondered if it was possible to change the magic so it wouldn't distract him.

He ran his finger along the delicately carved surface and the red gem for the eye before popping the latch. The photo inside was from right before his fourth year. At the World Cup. All the Weaselys surrounded them; somehow Ginny had ended up sitting beside him. Not that he had noticed at the time, with Ron and the twins piled on top of him and Hermione laughing beside them.

At the time, things had already started to change, but after that particular summer, nothing had ever been the same again. Here was a picture of the last time he'd truly been happy.

Harry couldn't even say anything with Malfoy looking over his shoulder. From the way His Voice moved, Harry knew he understood the importance of the photo. A steady hand brushed his back as he closed the lid. Those same gentle hands helped him fasten the necklace in place.

"And I found this the other day in Hogsmeade." If they noticed the tears in Hermione's eyes, or the thickness to her voice, both kept it to themselves. "I think you'd like it more though, Malfoy."

She tossed a small green ball to him, and even with the weeks of malnourishment, his Quidditch-honed reflexes were still at work and he caught it easily. Only to let go as it fluttered in his hand. Harry stared in delight as the miniature Dragon hissed, clinging to the palm of his hand.

"It's a clever little charm," Hermione murmured, reaching over and stroking the creature's back. It froze in stone. "It mimics a real dragon till you pet it's back, and then it turns back into an ornament. Set fire to its wrapping a couple of times because I forgot about it."

Harry quietly relayed what Hermione had said until Malfoy nodded.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Baby steps forward all the time.

---

"Are you all ready to go?" Athena and Tobias entered together, their steps confident. With the exception of her eyes, when she was with her husband you couldn't tell she was blind. It was Tobias's eyes, however, which roamed over their four charges and noting the changes in the group. Particularly that the young Miss Granger was seated next Harry and Draco, lifting her head from their conversation.

They all stood and Athena nodded as they answered.

"Good, we have to use Portkeys for most of the journey, plus a little bit of a hike, so I expect no complaints-"

"You're taking my students away?"

Headmistress McGonagall joined them, her lips thin. Harry scowled a little at the cold tone in the older woman's voice, but Athena didn't seem overly bothered by the chilly reception.

"There isn't nearly enough information in Hogwarts library to find a way to cure Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Tobias's library in Brighton is not as big, but it focuses on what we're looking for." She cocked her head a little to the side. "Your students have agreed to come; Tobias and I will keep them safe."

For a moment Harry was certain the Headmistress would refuse it.

"I don't have time, Headmistress, I need to get home very quickly, unless you would like to organise the funeral of Jamie Foxx?"

McGonagall sighed, "I'd heard she'd passed on. She was very young. I know you were her friend, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Athena nodded. "We'll bring them back as soon as we can, but I don't know how soon that will be. We'll keep you up to date with what's going on."

"Of course."

The Headmistress left them and Athena guided them out the door, Harry and Malfoy exchanging a glance. Who was Jamie Foxx?

---

They appeared in the back of a shop. Draco's hand rested firmly against Potter's forearm, practically holding him up. He didn't comment on the way the other boy shook as they had reached for the Portkey together, nor how he had a hard time keeping his feet when they reappeared. Draco knew what it was like to come out of a Portkey and into the face of the dark lord.

Athena barely gave them a moment to breathe before she and Tobias lead them from the store, nodding to the old wizard at the counter.

"After you, Malfoy," Draco didn't need to hear the words to know that Weasley was being his charming self. Still, Draco bit his tongue and propelled Potter after their guides, letting growling Weasley and concerned Granger follow. It had taken her long enough, but it seemed she was finally beginning to notice the changes in the Boy Who Lived.

_Do I even have to ask what's making you grin like that?_

At least Potter was quick with the recovery.

"Do I need a reason? How about this delightfully dismal day? Or we're both going to die? The lovely company?"

"I would suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you keep such maddening thoughts to yourself." Athena offered him a tired smile. "As much fun as your honest and upbeat attitude is, some of us don't require the reminder that we are dying."

"I will try to keep my bubbly personality in check." Draco couldn't help the cheeky grin. "But I make no promises; you told me that I was probably going to go insane."

_It won't take much,_ Potter offered.

"If I needed comments from the peanut gallery I would have asked- hey, watch it!"

Draco was practically thrown aside as the tall figure of Neville Longbottom picked Potter off his feet. Draco couldn't quite believe how much taller Neville had become during the time he'd been gone. He and Weasley were about the same height, all tall and lanky, what should be awkward and trollish. Except Longbottom didn't look like a troll with his hair growing out and his ruddy face alight with a smile of delight.

Potter didn't quiet share the Giant's happiness, squirming in panic, his almost weightless figure lost in the other man's hold. Draco glared, sighing to himself as he shook his head. Potter was going to have to learn really quickly to convince his friends not to touch him; he was getting sick of doing it for him. When the power started to hum in his bones, Draco stepped forward, quickly placing his hands against Longbottom's sides and concentrating a gentle spark of his power into them.

Longbottom yelped, dropping Potter and jumping. Draco smirked as the other boy rubbed his sides, whirling to face him.

His smirk died however, as someone else's wand was in his face. The blonde was just a little taller than him, a hardly surprising fact though. Everyone but Potter seemed to be taller than him. She wore a very plain grey robe covered in dirt, and a cork necklace. He couldn't help but stare at the corks for a long moment before he met her blue eyes that didn't quiet seem to be focused on him.

"Draco Malfoy." Her words were soft and even, dream-like. "Didn't anyone teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

Draco hadn't had the chance to exchange more then a few taunts in Luna Lovegood's direction. But that didn't mean he didn't know who she was. The Lovegoods were considered the butt of most jokes among the wizarding world, but all of them brilliant. Lovegood's wand began to draw swirls in the words that had appeared until the faded.

"I'm sure I can be forgiven, as Longbottom was frightening my friend."

Draco wished he could hear whatever noises he was sure Weasley must be making behind Granger's hand as she covered his mouth. Potter stepped up beside him, nodding as Lovegood's dreamy eyes turned his way. She lowered the wand.


	12. Chapter 12

I know the month in between chapters is an irritation for everyone, but thank you for your patience. . I'm not letting it die, I'm just writing many things at once

**Title: **Tainted  
**Author: **Mel  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Beta** Somi   
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.  
**Summary: **Silence is Golden  
**Disclaimer: **The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just borrowing it  
**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

The poem in this chapter is borrowed from 'Ancient Future' by Traci Harding

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter Twelve

Magnetism and Mystery,

Wishful Thinking and Fantasy.

I hope that you're not,

Hoping for me.

--- Something for Kate

In the end, it turned out that Neville and Luna were headed to the same place that they were. Professor Sprout was on good terms with many members of the Foxx family. Luna knew them vaguely too, but Harry was certain that Luna knew everyone vaguely. Between Malfoy and Hermione, they filled the two of them in; Harry only had to jab Malfoy occasionally when the story started to get out of hand.

Neville looked appropriately scandalised whilst moving away a little as if they were a time bomb in one of Dudley's cartoons that he used to watch while hidden in the hallway. It was off-putting, but a reaction that Harry had come to expect. He had lost control of his new powers often enough to be worried by it, and he lived with it in his skin.

Luna nodded as he spoke, but didn't seem nearly as bothered by the revelation as Harry thought she should be. However, given what he knew of Luna, not a lot of things fazed her. As they walked, she kept reaching out, smudging the words that hung in the air, more intrigued by the Headmistress' charm than anything else.

Ron kept mostly out of the conversation, looking between both Malfoy and himself. Harry watched him quietly, wondering what he'd do now. Ron _was_ his best friend, and even though he knew Ron hated was happening, Harry didn't want to lose that. But he couldn't give up on Malfoy either.

Things would be so much easier if he could get Ron to bury his hostility towards the blonde boy.

"Here's the next Portkey." Tobias called their attention to a rusty fence pole. "Hold on." He was already muttering the spell as their hands fought quickly for space, none of them wanting to be left behind.

They reappeared on a grassy knoll. Malfoy's hands steadied him. Harry could only smile wanly as Athena was already moving. With every Portkey he took, Harry felt more and more ill.

"You all right?" Malfoy asked softly as they started to move.

_It's Portkeys._ Harry sighed. _Every time I use one it's like I can smell death._

Malfoy smiled and Harry could tell he was about to say something crazy. It was something in his eyes; a look that was totally alien from the old Malfoy he knew. Or perhaps this was the real Malfoy he was seeing.

"Oh, no, that's just me, it follows me around, you see. You'll get used to it eventually."

Harry wondered if Malfoy really believed it. When he thought about it a little more, he came to the grim conclusion that Death had a habit of following them both around.

"What, get used to the bad smell that follows you around? That'd take some work."

Harry stiffened, but Malfoy tilted his head back, smiling lazily at Ron. "Then you'd better learn, Weasley, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

It probably would have escalated into something more if Hermione hadn't stood on Ron's toes, distracting him as she changed the subject. "What are you doing here, Luna? I thought you were supposed to be with your dad. Did Professor Sprout need your help with something?"

"No." Luna blinked at the sky. "Every plant I grow dies. The Professor won't let me touch anything."

"Then why-?" It was Hermione's turn to blink before she broke into a bright smile. "Ah." She nodded to herself.

"You took your time, Granger. Marie-Antoinette" Malfoy grinned, which Hermione answered with one of her own. Harry looked back and forth between them and Luna. What had he missed now?

"And just when did you notice?" He might not know exactly what was going on, but at least Hermione and Malfoy seemed to be getting along well.

Malfoy snorted. "What else would make a Ravenclaw act like a Gryffindor?"

Hermione laughed and Harry realised that Neville blushed a bright red. Why would a conversation about Luna embarrass Neville?

_Neville and Luna are dating?_ he gasped.

"A little slow on the uptake, but yeah, Potter." Malfoy didn't stop smiling, which made Harry pull a face. "He asks for how long?"

"A couple of weeks before summer started." Neville smiled at them all. "With everything that happened we never got a chance to tell anyone."

"That's not true," Luna said, smiling. "Ginny knew."

"Ginny?" Ron stepped forward, joining the conversation for the first time since it had started. Harry noted with just a small amount of guilt how desperate Ron was to hear about his sister. "Ginny knew about you two? How? When?"

"She got us together," Neville said quietly. "She knew I liked Luna and convinced me to say something."

"That's so Gin," Ron whispered. "She noticed that sort of stuff, and always wanted to help out."

"She's very strong," Malfoy murmured, unwittingly dragging attention to himself. "The things they did to her; anyone else would have just given them what they wanted. But she never broke, she never stopped fighting them. Not all of us can say they'd be that strong."

Harry reached out, taking Malfoy's hands in his own, dragging them both to a stop. He didn't say anything as Malfoy pulled his eyes from their joined hands. This was something Harry understood all too well. At least Malfoy could acknowledge that which haunted his eyes. Harry had buried whatever memory it was so deeply, made it so no one could touch him anymore.

"We're here," came Luna's voice, and Harry squeezed Malfoy's hands one more time before letting go.

Athena had disappeared, but Tobias was waiting for them at a small wooden gate. The yard beyond was full of flowers, the smell on its own was heavenly. There was a house further on, and past the garden Harry could see others wandering around. Harry hung back a little, suddenly weary.

"We won't be here long," Tobias murmured, quelling a few of Harry's fears. "It's not common knowledge that Mr. Potter is back yet and we'd like to keep that quiet for as long as possible."

"We have to go find Professor Sprout, Harry," Neville said quietly, waiting a few moments for Tobias to nod them on their way. "Keep in contact, all right?"

"We will," Hermione whispered, giving them both a hug. With a wave and a short smile they were both gone.

"Now you two have to walk directly behind your friends," Tobias continued. "And I need you both to concentrate your power on your surroundings. Imagine the garden and the grass."

It wasn't difficult; the smell of the flowers made it much easier. Harry imagined the blue sky, the grass and the garden.

"Very good," Tobias said, "everyone can still see you, but won't want to focus on you. It's a very good trick if you don't want to be noticed."

"It's brilliant." Hermione looked on with interest, though her eyes never quite focused on them. "I mean, I know you're there and I only see you when I try really hard to focus on you."

"Still-" Tobias opened the gate, leading them into the garden, "-it would be wise for both of you to keep as quiet as possible. Talking excessively will only break your concentration and Athena doesn't need to deal with that today."

Harry and Malfoy followed a few paces behind Hermione and Ron.

_Are you ok?_ Harry asked quietly, making sure to keep the image in his mind.

"Are you?"

Harry smiled, shooting him a glance. It was a pretty crazy question when he thought about it. But he didn't think on it for too long, focusing on the garden.

Tobias led them to a quiet corner. The wizards and witches who were walking around talked with hushed voices. They all wore black and had sad faces. There was a family standing in the centre of the garden; they accepted hugs and soft words from everyone.

They must be the Foxx family.

"Everyone." Athena entered the garden with a young woman guiding her. The girl had long, dark hair pulled off her face. She couldn't have been older then fourteen, and clutched a small, white bear in her spare arm. The girl's small frame trembled as her voice did. "Thank you all for coming today. Jamie would have appreciated the support."

"My sister was taken from us too early in her life, but she was well loved and happy throughout. She said that the Great Serpent had a purpose for us all. Jamie was happy with what she was able to do in the time she had left. And we will always love her."

"Due-" Athena struggled to speak and the girl beside her wrapped her arms tighter around her. Harry wanted to go to her; it was painful to watch her falling apart. "Due to the curse, Jamie's body departed with her soul. Jamie wanted us to burn her Princess and spread her ashes beneath her tree."

"Jamie will miss us all," her sister whispered, holding the white bear tightly, the rest of the family moving behind her and Athena, "but she asked us not to cry too much and to remember her well."

Athena's hands moved and the bear floated gently into the air between them. "If you could lend us a little of your power we will do the last thing Jamie asked of us."

Harry felt a small tingle run through him. He was careful, letting only a little of his magic be taken. He wasn't sure what would happen if he let all his power seep out, but he was sure it wouldn't be good.

The bear caught light quickly, spinning slowly. Then the flame burnt just a little brighter, caught in the influx of magic, and winked out of existence. The girl held out her hands, collecting the ashes in them, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Tobias looked to them, speaking quietly, "Jamie only lived two years after the curse became a part of her. She was only eleven when she died…"

---

"Athena?"

Tobias's house was one Portkey away after the funeral had finished. It was a nice estate; Draco had seen enough of them and though it wasn't nearly as big as Malfoy Manor, it was still a decent size. The Barras's must have been a rather old family, considering the size of the castle. When they had entered beyond its wards, Tobias had pointed the places that marked the boundaries. Draco hadn't heard of them, but that wasn't entirely surprising, there seemed to be a lot of mixed blood in Tobias. Still, all in all, it looked like a nice place to grow up in.

Now the four sat in one of Tobias's studies, Athena sitting next to her husband. Weasley and Granger were elsewhere; Granger had begged a few moments for themselves. Draco sat behind Potter, who had taken a seat on the floor in front of him. Draco didn't question it, instead absently dragged his fingers in and out of Potter's hair. They were asking Athena what they'd both been thinking all morning.

"Who exactly is Jamie Foxx?"

Athena didn't turn to his voice, but still faced the windows as if contemplating the world outside.

"When she was nine, she and her older sister were exploring an Aboriginal sacred site whilst on holiday with their family in Australia. They were not supposed to be there; both had been told by the tour guides and their parents that it was very dangerous." Athena smiled a little. "But you know what children are like at that age. She got a nose bleed and wiped her blood against a painting on the wall. She was cursed, like we are. It killed her quicker then most; she was just so young, and a sickly child already. Her body just gave out."

She turned to them. "But she lost her sense of touch. Jamie couldn't walk; she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet and often fell. Her sister left school to be with her to remind her to take a breath. Speaking became difficult because she couldn't feel her lips to talk. Jamie was only able to feel those who were also cursed. I was heaven sent to that little girl. And I couldn't save her."

Tobias took his wife's hand, squeezing it gently, looking sadly to the boys. "The longest anyone has survived after being cursed is seven years. The last few months are very painful as the curse starts to eat away at your body. Most do not see the five year mark."

Draco could feel Potter shift uneasily against him. The only thing that stopped Draco from doing the same was years of habit drilled into him. Instead his fingers clutched a little tighter at Potter's hair. He was saved from having to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue when Athena spoke.

"At best, I have two years of coherency before I start to degrade. Statistically I will be dead by this time next year."

"We won't let you die that easily," Draco told her, and Potter was nodding. It wasn't hard to know what he was thinking.

"It's likely you won't have that sort of choice," Athena told them before a gentle smile crept across her face, "but thank you both."

---

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked as she closed the door quietly. Tobias had knocked on the door to the room she was to sleep in while they were here, and she bade him into silence as soon as she opened it. She joined him in the hall instead of inviting him in. "Ron's fallen asleep; everything today has worn him out."

"That's alright." The tall man smiled. "I actually wanted to borrow you for a moment."

"Is everything okay?" she asked as Tobias led her through the hallway. It was by far the most extravagant house Hermione had ever been in. Like the Weasley's home, she could see the imprint of the wizarding world everywhere she turned. However there was an almost tribal feel to everything- not the timeless, classic age in Hogwarts, or the organised clutter of the Weasleys. It felt rainforest old and bushfire passion.

Everything about it left her breathless. Was this what it was like to have wild magic?

"Everyone's fine," he assured her. "The others are having a quick lesson about the finer points of Athena's power." At Hermione's confused look Tobias explained. "None of them can use what you would consider normal magic anymore. So they've lost the chance to do higher magic spells that they were looking forward to mastering. Like, say, becoming an Animagus."

Hermione hadn't thought of that. It was something she had always known Harry had been looking forward to doing. If he never got rid of the curse then he would never know what sort of animal he was supposed to be.

"Sometimes the wild magic makes it so that doesn't matter."

"What? How?"

"You have to be strong enough to follow through with the power you've come into. With a little more knowledge, I have no doubt the two boys will be able to work out the limits of the skills they've inherited. Because wild magic has everything to do with old gods, their magic will take on the characteristics of their patent god." Tobias spread his hands and Hermione jumped in surprise as his palms sparked with lightening. "My god is Zeus. He was well known for harnessing lightning and thunder."

"Athena's would be an Egyptian God or Goddess, right?" This was fascinating, a different set of strengths for every god and goddess out there? The things you'd be able to do naturally boggled her mind.

"Yes-" Tobias grinned, "-her goddess is Bast, the Egyptian goddess of Cats."

Hermione blinked, "she wouldn't need to be an Animagus, would she?"

Tobias shook his head, smile infectious. "Athena can change her shape into any feline she chooses. As well as talk to any of them."

"Blimey!"

"Exactly. And because of the concentration of power, I'd bet the boys could do a lot more then my parlour tricks. We just have to discover who their gods are; we already know one is Hera and Juno. Here we are."

Hermione had been so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't realised they'd stopped walking. They were standing in front of two doors which Tobias opened for her.

With a delighted gasp, Hermione stepped into the room. One wall was devoted to tall windows that showed off the Barras estate, much of which was natural forest. The rest of the high ceiling room was full of books and bookshelves. Some books were neat and ordered, but others were piled on the floor with bits of paper stuck between the pages.

In the centre of the room, two tables had been pushed together. At least they were empty of books, though one corner had some rather old looking scrolls stacked together.

"Forgive the lack of organisation." Tobias walked a little further in, eyeing the stack of books close to the door. "My library's a bit of a work in progress. I never seem to find time to fully arrange everything. Thankfully it's not as big as Hogwarts Library," he said, "but most of the books have something to do with wild magic."

"I thought it was a dead magic," Hermione murmured, touching one of the stacks reverently.

"Only in Britian. It's still considered very much alive in other cultures around the world." Tobias smiled. "He said a library would make you feel useful."

"Who?" She looked up, her fingers already itching to get amongst the books.

"Mr. Malfoy - he implied you were happy to be studying."

Hermione snorted, "You stumbled onto one of the running jokes of my year. Hermoine's studying again, she's number one again."

"It didn't sound like a joke," Tobias offered. "Mr. Malfoy sounded quiet fond of the fact. I'll have one of the house-elves bring Mr. Weasley down here when he awakens and when the boys finish their lessons, we'll join you. Thank you for this, Miss. Granger."

She didn't dwell on what Tobias had told her for too long, starting to help Harry and Draco straight away. Hermione smiled, she couldn't really keep calling him Malfoy if he thought of her constant studying in a nice light, now could she?

At least not in her head anyway.

---

When Ron ducked his head out of the room there was a house-elf waiting for him. It was smartly dressed and very polite. He told Ron his name was Rowan and that he'd show him the library where 'Miss Granger' was.

Ron followed Rowan, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He couldn't believe Hermione had just let him fall asleep in the middle of everything that was happening. But he'd been so relaxed when he'd lain down on the bed. Between that and Hermione's comforting voice, he'd closed his eyes and must have drifted off … only to wake up and find Hermione gone, though it certainly made sense that she had found a library. She was always looking up things, finding all the answers. Hermione was reliable in that way.

Ron had always thought Harry was reliable too. Someone to talk about Quidditch, to complain about exams to. Harry had always been his best mate.

This curse had made everything different. Harry wasn't the same person he'd been at the end of last year. He wouldn't let anyone near him anymore. And he was friends with Malfoy now.

"We're here, Mr. Weasley." Rowan dragged Ron from his thoughts with his clipped little voice. "If you wish to leave, please either wait for my Master and Mistress, or call my name."

"Thank you Rowan," Ron said quietly, placing his hand on the door.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley." Rowan winked out of existence.

Ron entered what had to be the most cluttered library he had ever seen. Mind you, the only library he'd spent any real time in was Hogwarts. He had to step around a few stacks of books to make his way to the long table in the centre. At the moment it was covered in books and buried beneath it all was Hermione, just where she loved to be.

"Hey." She lifted her head when Ron spoke and she smiled, dust smudged across her face. "What are you doing?"

"Studying up about wild magic," she was flicking through the pages in front of her, "did you know that, depending on the god and the strength of the curse, you can even stop death? Not your own, obviously, but maybe someone else's-" Hermione paused, looking closely at Ron before closing her book. "What's wrong?"

Ron knew better then to deny anything and sat resignedly beside her. "I was thinking about Harry, and how everything's changed."

Hermione nodded slowly, running her fingers against the cover of her book. "But we've changed too, Ron." She looked at him, blushing, and took his hand. It felt warm and anchored Ron. "We've been through a lot. The constant raids, Ginny being taken from us. Have we changed a lot?"

Ron stared at their threaded fingers before nodding.

Leaning forward she kissed his lips gently. "And today when he talked about Ginny with such awe and devotion, you forgave him a little."

Resting his head against Hermione's forehead, Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe just a little."

---

"There you are!"

Harry blushed a little at Hermione's reproving glare. Athena had introduced them to two of the many cats which roamed her and Tobias's home. She had explained that she didn't own any of the cats, but due to the special circumstances of the curse, they seemed to flock to her. And after a lengthy conversation with the two, Athena showed them the cat forms she had mastered over the last few years.

Of course, once the initial fun and excitement had worn off, the three had fallen asleep. Tobias had reluctantly woken them sometime later. Apparently Hermione and Ron had found something that could be useful.

"My apologies, Miss. Granger." Athena smiled. "The curse waits for no man, and when it decides we need to sleep, it's not quite something we have a choice in. Tobias said you'd found something?"

"We did, it's Celtic though." Hermione handed the book to Malfoy, who was closest. "But it couldn't hurt to try it; these books say that wild magic is all the same at its foundations. It's just a little ritual to ask for aid."

"We've got a lot to do for it," Malfoy looked quite intrigued, "and they might not even offer any guidance anyway. I mean, fairies historically aren't considered the most reliable creatures. They'd want gifts too, I bet, as well as the verse."

_What's the verse?_ Harry felt a little spike of power reverberate through the room. He didn't have time to take back his question as Malfoy had already started to talk.

"_I come before you now, seeking thy wise council. _

_Come to my aid, ye of Fire, _

_The fire that first gave me life. _

_Hear my plea, ye of Air, _

_The breath of life that set me free. _

_I seek thy comfort, ye of Water, _

_Purge me and bring me clarity. _

_Be my support ye of Earth, _

_The Mother that has always nurtured me._"

Even as the words finished, it was like a giant gong went off. Harry gasped, covering his ears as the magic surged. Athena did the same, crying out in surprise. Ron and Hermione stood in alarm just before something, some giant force of power flew through the room, knocking books to the floor. Knocking them to the floor.

Malfoy caught him as he tumbled, wrapping his body around Harry's smaller form. He covered their heads as glass shattered and the howl of the spinning power continued. "What in Merlin's name is happening?"

_What the hell did you call?_

The gong sounded again and all sound stopped. Harry sighed in relief, lifting his head and peering through Malfoy's arms. He gasped in shock.

On the table the image of a man stood. He was only an image, because he could be nothing less then a god. He even felt how being near Hera and Juno had, if a lot more detached. His skin glowed with the radiance of the sun, and he stood so tall that Harry expected his head to brush the high ceiling. Long hair of spun gold fell in thick waves down his back and radiant blue eyes stared back at him.

No, not at him, at Malfoy.

"Why, my child, have you woken me?"

---


	13. Chapter 13

Unfortunately unbetaed, please enjoy though. This chapter is why it has a M rating.

**Title: **Tainted  
**Author: **Mel  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Beta** Somi   
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for HBP! Violence, Adult Themes.  
**Summary: **Silence is Golden  
**Disclaimer: **The World of Harry Potter belongs to miss Rowling. I'm just borrowing it  
**Author's Notes: **'Tainted' is a rewrite of a very old story by the same name. Very few of you will remember it, and this is completely different from the original story.

**Contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter Thirteen

And you can tell the sun,

In his jealous sky,

Of when we walked in fields of gold.

---Sting

Draco knew they must all look a right sight. They were all sort of crouched on the ground. Athena and Tobias were closest to the door, Tobias in front of his wife in an almost unconscious position to keep her safe. Granger and Weasley had taken cover under the table when everything had started flying around and were now partly out, looking towards the figure standing on it. Draco had his arms wrapped tightly around Potter's head, as if he was still trying to protect him.

It was all rather lost on him though as he stared up at the golden man who wore little but a sheet wrapped around his middle in front of him. The God's voice was only thing besides Potter he'd heard since he'd woken into this nightmare.

Draco knew he had to be a God. He practically pulsed with the same magic that flowed through Draco's veins. His whole aura sparked with the effort to contain the power. He felt like Hera and Juno had, though their power had been muted because it was a dream. This was pure wild magic. Draco felt heady just being near him.

"Child?" The God smiled indulgently as he spoke, obviously amused at the lack of response.

Draco shivered when he spoke again, the sound traveling down his spine. "I can hear you," he breathed, unable to focus on anything else.

_Ask him who he is, Dumbass._ Potter hissed, breaking into his wonder.

"You do not know who I am, Mother's Child?" The blue eyes blinked, focusing on the dark haired boy. Draco couldn't help but tighten his arms around Potter, even though he was sure his sudden fears were unfounded.

"We don't know who you are, my Lord," Draco whispered, dragging the attention from Potter and back to himself. "We were trying to discover that when you appeared."

"Much has changed then." He looked down at them all, but appeared to be talking to himself. He stepped down from the table, his aura becoming smaller as he did so until he was man sized. "I have been asleep for far too long if one of my own children does not know my name." Standing before Draco he held out his hand, which the blonde boy took, and lifted him to his feet.

"My Child, my name is Apollo, I am the God of the Sun."

"There must be some mistake my Lord," Draco managed after a moment. "I don't think... I'm not worthy of the God of light."

"It is not your decision to make, my Child," his blues eyes held Draco's. "You would not have been able to take my power into you if you were not worthy of it." He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. "I do not understand why you would believe the Mother's Child is more suitable, but it does not matter. You have my magic, not he."

_That's what I want to know._ Potter held up his hands and Draco, rolling his eyes, lifted him to his feet. _If you keep thinking about yourself like that we're going to get no where._

"If you'd both stop reading my mind, we'd get places a lot faster," Draco muttered. Then he gulped, shifting his eyes to Apollo. "I meant no disrespect, my Lord."

"You are very polite, my Child, but you need not waste the energy. I am not like the rest of my family, how you address me is not something I am practically impressed with. The most honeyed tones often betray the oiliest of natures. I would rather you were frank with me, I detest liars. There are, however, others you will have to watch your tongues with." He smiled a little, lost in a memory, his eyes roaming the library with some interest. "You still have not told me why I am here."

Bending the blonde boy picked up the book, "it was only suppose to be a Celtic verse, my Lord, to ask advice of the fey in the area." Draco looked bemused at the words on the page, never for a moment had he thought they would call a God. Apollo didn't urge him to continue quickly even though Draco was sure the God could destroy him with a single thought. He felt safe with Apollo.

"Have you come to help us, my Lord?"

Another smile. "The words may only be for advice, but the power behind them when you read them was not for advice. You were seeking something more, whether you thought of it or not. And because you are my Child, your need woke and bound me."

"Bound you?" That didn't sound good. To bind a God to this? What was happening?

Potter took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Yes, my Child. Bound to you until your need has been met."

---

_Breathe Malfoy._

Harry looked worriedly at the pale boy. Malfoy's thoughts and feelings weren't hidden from him anymore. He couldn't read his mind completely, which he was certain one day he'd probably be able too, but he knew with just a glance what was going on in there. At the moment he was all jumbled. Fear, pity, hope, worry; it all cycled across his face. Harry didn't know what to do with him when he was like this.

Malfoy obviously heard him through it all and took a deep shuddering breath, a little colour returning to his lips.

"But... I – I can't," Malfoy whispered. "You're a God, I couldn't possibly." He blinked, eyes wide, panic roaming across his face. Harry knew it was all an amazing thing, but being bound to a God shouldn't scare Malfoy this much.

_What's going on?_

"Are you mad, Potter?" Malfoy said in a gasping voice. "I'm bound to a God. Whenever I'm finished with what I called him for, he'll kill me."

"What have you woken me for, Child? And please answer honestly."

"To defeat Voldemort," he whispered, "and to break our curse."

"Is that all?" Apollo's eyes stared at him and Malfoy nodded. The God smiled, "then you have nothing to fear. There are very few instances where I would require your life as forfeit, my Child. People use to think my powers a gift, you do not?"

"They're nice," Malfoy's fingertips glowed a little and Harry jabbed him in the ribs for showing off. "I like what it lets me do, how raw and powerful it is. But I also want to live to be an old man who dies peacefully in his sleep. Being a martyr is his business," he nodded to Harry, earning himself another jab, "not mine."

_You'll help us?_

"I will, but I shall need a little more information on how this new time works. Come here, Children." He sat on a chair and they stepped forward. Harry took Malfoy's hand, grateful that the other boy didn't comment on the way he clung to him. Apollo also didn't say anything, instead taking Harry's hand first, and then reaching out for Malfoy's.

When the circle of the three of them was completed, Harry screamed, the sounded he couldn't make echoed out loud by Malfoy. It was like needles pierced every piece of flesh, muscle and bone in his body. The initial screeching pain didn't last long, but it was nothing compared to the slow draw of his memories being dragged from his soul.

Harry scrambled to keep a hold of them, fighting against the pain to hold onto everything that was him. He could feel Malfoy fighting next to him, the small whimpers he made were testimony of the mirroring pain he was going through. The sweaty palm in his own kept him anchored, helped him endure. It reminded him he wasn't alone in this.

_Let go, Children._ Apollo urged them gently. _This will end much sooner if you trust me in this. Let go._

Malfoy squeezed his hand, he could feel him starting to let go, to relax into this. Harry breathed out, the action opening a flood gate of random memories between the three of them.

Catching snowflakes in knitted mittens with long, slender potion's fingers resting beneath his hands. The searing pain of an arm breaking from being thrown to the ground by the hulking figure of a boy who was the size of a small whale. A beautiful Laurel tree that would be loved forever. A father's first beating over a child's tears. Sweet chocolate cake and adoring kittens on the whale boy's birthday. The wind rushing through your hair, bringing the sun behind you. Mother's gentle kiss against your hair. The harp singing beneath your fingers. Blood dripping down the walls and screams that would be the last thing you truly heard. Uncle Verona's face livid with rage, pudgy hands grasping at bare skin.

With a sudden snap the connection was broken and the two boys fell into each other, passing out. Apollo caught them, laying them gently together, touching first one dark haired head, then one golden.

"My poor Children. We will fix this now."

---

"You both look much better now," Hera's voice spoke, Juno nodding her delight instead of speaking. "When you had first come to me I held no hope for either of you to get along. Yet here you both are."

Harry knew what she meant, Malfoy's arm was resting comfortably around his waist. To be fair, Harry's hand was buried in the cloth of Malfoy's robe, pressed between his shoulder blades. The way they were between the dreamscape and the real world were starting to blur. However, he wasn't quiet ready to hold Malfoy like this when he was awake. He was sure Malfoy would be waiting for him when he was.

"We're friends now."

The Goddesses smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Of course you are. I cannot keep you here long, I am not strong enough to protect your spirits fully. You need to know this though. It is important you know what he means to do. What he is awakening."

Noticing that they were not in the cave where they had first met Hera and Juno, Harry looked around. And covered his mouth, gagging.

It had probably been a lovely meadow once, he could see the green grass beneath the bodies cast haphazardly everywhere. A young woman lay at his feet, her clothes ripped from her body. There were ugly burns scorched against her skin, only to be covered with deep claw marks. Her throat was cut, her head falling back, the jagged slice showing her broken spine. Wide open eyes, which were missing, showing empty sockets.

There was not one single drop of blood thought. She had been bled completely dry.

They were all like that. A meadow full of dry bodies. Men, women and children. One man near by still clutched at a broken wand. They were Muggle and Wizard alike.

Harry had to close his eyes, gagging again. He could feel Malfoy trembling.

"We have to watch," Malfoy whispered into his ear. "We have to know why he has to be stopped. We can't forget these people."

Harry buried his face in Malfoy's neck for a few seconds, taking ragged breaths. Breathing him in. Then he turned back, looking past the bodies to the man in the middle of it all.

The Death Eaters stood in half a ring around their master. Some twitched nervously, an interesting reaction for those apparently loyal to their Lord. Other's stood unnaturally still. Harry couldn't see Snape's tall reedy figure among them, but with their robes and masks, he could be hidden somewhere. Only Beatrix was missing her mask, appearing truly alive with a smile stretched across her face and her wild eyes focused on their Lord. Voldemort sat, a cauldron boiling before him, a creature standing at his side.

The creature took up space like Apollo had, most of it was with sheer presence, but it was still as big, maybe a little bigger, then a giant. Its skin was a leathery, scaly dark blue that sparked occasionally with electricity. The blue demon had back legs like a grasshopper, bent unnaturally so his long body hunched over Voldemort's shoulder. Swiveling eyes watched intently, his mouth open slightly showing two rows of sharp, pointed teeth. It drooled, dripping constantly to the ground, a forked tongue licking the air, tasting the fear.

Above the cauldron a withering body hovered. He flicked and twitched unnaturally, like a worm in a bird's beak. Naked and twisting blood flowed much too slowly, obviously enchanted to do so, from the slice in his neck, down into the cauldron. He didn't speak or cry out any more, his wind pipes severed and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Voldemort cackled. He wasn't the Serpent Harry had always known. He felt older, madder and infinitely more powerful. The God he had woken, who now infected his body, had pushed the other man so far back into the recesses of his mind that even Harry didn't reconise him anymore.

Leaning up he pushed a dagger into one eye, pulling the eye out of its socket. He twisted hard, pulling down quickly, making the cord that held the eye in place snap. Voldemort tossed it to the waiting creature, who caught it out of the air like a trained poodle, before doing the same with the second eye. This one he ate clean off the dagger himself.

One eye for you, one eye for me.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Harry threw up, heaving desperately, his hands on his knees and Malfoy's warm hand on his back. The dreamscape was sometimes frighteningly real.

When he could look up again, Voldemort was flicking the empty body away. It fell with a sickening thud, Harry was grateful he had already emptied his stomach. Voldemort watched the cauldron eagerly as it bubbled now in earnest. The blood continued to splatter him and the creature, both licking their lips as Voldemort slashed his hand with the dagger, lifting it over the boiling pot of blood. One drop fell into the mix.

There was a flash of light followed by a rolling bang. When they could see again a clawed hand was working its way out of the cauldron. It looked like hard, burnt earth, the cracks showing molten larva beneath it. A second arm followed and it pulled itself free. The small round head followed with beady dark red eyes. It had no teeth, but when it's mouth opened red flowing larva dripped from the roof of it's mouth.

As the creature pulled itself out of the cauldron it only seemed to get larger, filling the skyline with its huge, hulking form. Voldemort stood at it's feet pulled free of the bloodied cauldron. He lifted his arms. At first Harry thought he was worshiping the creature, but he realised with a start that Voldemort was using his magic to call it home. Like some wayward child. Some lost pet.

It listened to the singing magic for a few moments before shrinking, almost nuzzling into Voldemort's hand as he stroked the top of its head. However, it was impossible to forget where this suddenly gentle creature had come from. Not with all the bodies scattered at his feet.

"Go," Voldemort hissed suddenly to the Death Eaters, as his two creatures greeted each other. "The remaining three Titans need more blood, more sacrifices, to be woken to attack East of Canterbury."

"Blood and sacrifice," Harry whispered. "He's using wild magic to call these things? How can we-"

"Who's there?"

Voldemort's head snapped around suddenly. The two creatures looked with some interest, sniffing the air wetly and baring their teeth.

"You have to leave," Hera and Juno spoke quickly.

They didn't have to ask why, they could feel the magic probe forcibly around them. If he could break through the Goddesses protection they knew their own magic wouldn't help them.

They kissed Harry's cheeks gently, Hera a little more easy with the affection then Juno. "Give my son and nephew my love," they told Malfoy, their voices mixing easily together, "and remember this place. Find my husband and destroy this creature's body so my husband can destroy his father. Whatever you do, you must not speak his name again, speaking his name only gives him more power." She looked back, "go now. I will see you both again."

"Thank you," they both whispered and Hera smiled brightly, Juno nodding.

They woke up on the Library floor, the chaos from Apollo's calling still around them.

"What did my Aunt and Stepmother have to say?"

---

Draco blinked up at the God. Apollo had changed, he was no longer in the toga he had been wearing before. Instead he was quite at home in a pair of old jeans and a loose button down blue shirt. Draco could only wonder how long they'd been out for if the God had had time to change.

Then his mind caught up with what the God had said and Draco surged to his feet, pushing Potter who was lying in his lap, out of the way. He didn't get far, but was thankful there was a waste bin not far from the table. He staggered to his knees in front of it before he lost the little food he had eaten that day.

There were two hands, one cool one resting on the small of his back, having wormed its way beneath his shirt, and rubbing gently. The other, warmer hand, stroked the top of his head. If it wasn't for the fact he was throwing up, it would have been rather nice to be comforted like this, in the way his mother dared to.

When he could heave no more, he sat back on his haunches, looking around to see who else had seen his little outburst. Other then Apollo and Potter, however, there was no one else in the library.

"I did not know how long Hera and Juno would wish to speak with you, so I sent the others away. Was it really so bad?"

"It was worse then bad, he's- Merlin's Sakes Potter, did you spew up all over me?"

_Sorry._ Potter offered sheepishly, waving his hand in the direction of the stain. _It happened whilst we were past out, I'll help you clean it later. Now-_ He stopped suddenly, shocked as the stain slowly disappeared. Pulling back his waving hand, Potter stared at the offending limb in alarm.

"You should not be so surprised, young Harry." Apollo smiled. "Though not always through blood, Hera and Juno were still thought of as Mother to the Gods. Her key powers revolved around a happy home and child birth. Of course your magic would take those characteristics."

Draco couldn't stop the small burst of laughter. Potter obviously knew the mirth wouldn't bode well for him and scowled.

_Out with it._

"Just imagining you in an apron and feather duster," Draco only laughed harder at Potter's horrified expression. Until a heavy booked smacked into the back of his head and made Potter smirk.

"I should warn you that the home and children react instinctively to her stronger whims. Her Child would inherit that. But we digress, what did my aunt show you?"

"Voldemort's awakening Titans."

"I beg your pardon?" Apollo looked a little stunned, which Draco thought wasn't a good sign. "That's impossible for any mortal, your blood is simply not potent enough for such an awakening."

"He has merged with a God. I thought you saw our memories? Hera and Juno have already visited us once."

"It doesn't work that way. Your memories concerning another God or Goddess are like a diary. Some are left open for all to see, some are lost from sight. Hera and Juno keep their diary locked away. I know it exists, but it is impossible to get to." He took a moment, looking thoughtful. "But you have come in contact with a lost God."

"What?" Now it was their turn to be startled.

"Possibly a sleeping God," Apollo murmured. "I know they exist in your memories, I can feel their presence in them. When or where I can not say, you have both been many places in your short lives." He shook himself from his thoughts. "However Titans are certainly a lot more important, which God has he merged with?"

_Hera and Juno called him the 'Father', but we cant say his name without giving him more power._ Potter offered.

"I know," Apollo nodded in recognition, "your Voldemort is very resourceful to bind this God to his soul, and very foolish."

"Everything would be all right if he would just die in a simple way," Draco scowled absently at the hem of Potter's shirt. "Destroying parts of his soul is not going to be easy. It's frightening how few the old headmaster managed to destroy before he-" Draco's eyes flicked to Potter's as he suddenly fell silent. Even with the shared memory, Draco wasn't sure how well Potter had taken seeing Dumbledore's death from his end.

_It's ok. I understand a little better now._ The hand on his back hadn't moved and there was a whisper of a caress against his skin.

"You will need more help then I can give if it is who you say. We will have to find many more of my kin to banish him, and his Titans, again."

_What about Hera and Juno? Couldn't I Call her the same way Malfoy called you?_

Draco couldn't help but smile a little at the excitement in Potter's voice.

"Unfortunately no," Apollo sighed. "Her sleep is tied to her husbands. She will not wake till he begins to. Normally though, his father waking would be enough to rouse him."

"She did say Voldemort had forced him to stay asleep before he woke the father," Draco mused. "He's been planning this for some months now. With two of those Titans woken he's going to have an easier time at getting what he wants."

Apollo shook his head. "No wonder he continues to survive. Your Lord Voldemort has a very unnatural fear of death."

_At least until he kills me_. Potter sighed, _then I don't think he'll care anymore._

"No, if you die he's just going to get worse," Draco snorted, waving off Potter's concern. "He'll think he's if he gets rid of you. I should kill you, then he'll live in fear of me."

Potter gave him an odd look. _That has to be the most twisted compliment anyone's ever given me. It even beats Lockhart thinking signing his autograph for two hours was the highest honor._

"I don't know," Draco grinned, "Cho comparing you to her deceased boyfriend to your face was pretty twisted."

_But not a compliment. And thanks for the reminder of that particularly treasured memory. At least our Potion's Master never caught me kissing Blaise under the bleaches._

"What can I say? The boy has the most kissable lips. And you should have seen my Godfather's face. Priceless I tell you-"

"I am glad to see you both have a firm grasp of our situation," Apollo said dryly, glaring a little at the two boys. "There are only three more Titans for him to waken and we are vastly out numbered with just one. It took many Gods to put them to sleep last time they roamed free, and this era has a lot more for them to feast on."

"We can panic if you like," Draco smiled sweetly, though his words were just as frank as Apollo's, "run around screaming if that'll help. A few minutes to collect ourselves isn't hurting. And don't think I've forgotten it was you who pulled that little mind sharing trick, Mr. Sun God. You're not getting away with it too easily, you know, I'll think of something to get back at you for baring all my secrets to boy wonder here. Right now I'm starving. I wonder if Athena has anything edible in this labyrinth of hers."

_He must like you._ Potter told the God as Draco moved to the door. _He's even more crazy when he like someone._

"You might be mute. But I can still hear you, bright eyes," Draco was opening the door. "Hurry up, you can write a letter to that were-wolf of yours, I'm sure he's going to want to know about this."

With a silent sigh Potter stood, extending his magic to the room, which started to put itself into order.

"I'm rather fond him myself," Apollo said with a smile.

---

Even though they were quiet hungry when they left the kitchen, neither could eat much. Athena scowled, watching them eat a few mouthfuls before they pushed the food around their bowls. Harry couldn't blame her, but there wasn't anyway he could force himself to eat anything.

He knew Malfoy couldn't either, and now that they'd both calmed down they're thoughts to the growing task at hand. How on Earth were they suppose to stop five pure wild magic creatures? Not to mention an insane father of the Gods?

While Athena scowled, Ron watched, amused by the turn of events.

"You both came in here half starved and now you look like Mom trying a new diet. Did your granny nap ruin your appetite?"

"You could say that Weasley," Malfoy launched into a story of what they'd seen. Harry didn't bother to pull him up; it was amusing to hear him comment on everything. From Hera and Juno's nauseating body space sharing trick, to the eye eating incident. Given free reign just to talk, not held in check by his upbringing and with no barrier between what he thought and what he said, Malfoy was very entertaining to listen too. He didn't censor his words, even mentioning their shared memories and the fact they didn't let go of each other at al through the dream.

Watching his friends and seeing the range of emotions that flew across their faces, Malfoy was a brilliant storyteller.

Harry pushed his plate away, he didn't need to hear what Malfoy was saying, he already knew. Instead he wondered how far his Goddesses powers went. He could summon objects, obviously, but could he create them?

Placing his hands on the table Harry took a deep breath and felt the answering hum of the wood beneath his fingertips. Stroking the wood he made sure to ask first, then set about coaxing the wood to let some of itself free. Taking particles of it without weakening the general structure of the table was the hard part, but he didn't need as much as he'd thought. Soon a single sheet of parchment was beneath his hands. He made sure to thank the table for its help and it hummed in response.

Making a feather and ink well took a lot more concentration. He had to broaden his magical scope, taking a little from things within the house. The whole time he was aware of asking first, thanking last and never taking so much that it'd be missed. In the end the process didn't take very long, it was practically instantaneous. Malfoy had barely finished the sentence he'd been on when Harry had started the process.

Harry got to amuse himself by creating the feather as if he was pulling it from Malfoy's ear. This was not lost on the blonde boy, who turned slightly, sticking his tongue out.

"Blimey Harry," Ron was looking at him in surprise. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I thought you couldn't use wand magic anymore, how did you transfigure those?" Hermione picked up the ink well, turning it in her hands as if it was a surprise it existed at all.

Malfoy wasn't impressed with having his story cut into, which had progressed to name calling the Death Eaters he had recognised. He glared at Harry but still answered. "He didn't transfigure it, he created it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You created something out of nothing? That's impossible."

"Not exactly nothing. He collected bits from objects around him to create what he desired," Apollo spoke quietly from the window, looking fondly at the trees beyond it. "But it would not take much to create something from a memory, or a simple wish. Hera and Juno take some delight in wishing things into being."

"Who's the letter for?" Tobias, sitting quietly next to his wife, asked as Harry began to write.

"The were-wolf Lupin. We figured he's going to want to know what Voldemort's up to."

"Be sure to tell him to get in touch with Dr. Chin, he should be at St. Andrews Hospital at the moment," Athena offered, to which Harry nodded. "He'll be able to teach the Order some defenses against wild magic."

"All this time and you could create paper, why didn't you just write us letters instead of letting Malfoy talk for you?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

Harry stopped writing, looking at Hermione in surprise.

_Oh._

Malfoy sniggered. "It never occurred to either of us. Besides, it's easier this way."

He didn't point out what had happened last time Harry had left his side. He didn't need too and Harry looked to both Ron and Hermione, his eyes urging them to drop the subject. They did, another thing that Harry was grateful for.

Harry wrote quickly as Malfoy finished up. He wasn't surprised to see Tobias writing as well. Titans were important. A lot of people would benefit from the chance to prepare for this. Especially when the God who lived in Voldemort's body had told them where he would be targeting first.

"So," Ron muttered around Harry's food, "when do we head for Canterbury?"

---


End file.
